Real or Not Real
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu liked to draw a lot. He always seemed to be drawing the same character over and over: Lucy. So what happens if one day he wakes up, and she's actually real? Will love blossom or differences keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Real or Not Real**

_**Based off a picture on Tumblr**_

**{**_**Why can't it, be perfect? This love's not even real**_**}**

Natsu adjusted his glasses, peering down at the blank paper.

He found his hands moving on their own accord, drawing the usual girl he did.

He smiled to himself as he shaped her eyes, concentrating hard.

"Natsu!" He jumped, smudging the pencil. He groaned, hastily erasing the obvious marks all over her body, turning to glare at his dad.

"What?" He barked, annoyed.

"Dinner's ready." Igneel said, raising his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Oh okay, I'll be there in a second." Natsu said calmer than before, stomach growling. His father nodded, walking away in slight confusion. Natsu looked back down to his piece of paper, sighing.

"I'll draw later." He decided outloud, smiling softly at the picture before turning around, running towards his bedroom door.

"Coming!" He called, storming down the stairs to the dinner table, grin plastered onto his face.

* * *

"What are you doing?" He jumped at the voice, immediately covering up his piece of paper.

"What are you hiding?"

"Are you drawing dirty things~"

Natsu scrunched his face up into a scowl, retreating away from all of the absurd questions thrown his way.

"Leave him alone guys." He heard a soft giggle. He looked up, only to see the white haired girl smile softly at him.

"Can I see it Natsu?" She asked politely.

"S-Sure, Lisanna." Natsu felt his cheeks heat up, ducking his head to nod. He passed the paper over, not really controlling his body.

"Oh Natsu!" He heard her gasp in shock. He looked up in surprise, only to see her blue eyes shining. "She's beautiful!" Lisanna gushed, causing Natsu to heat up again.

"She? Lemme see!" He heard the unmistakably annoying voice of Loke. Loke looked over Lisanna's shoulder to get a glimpse, his own eyes widening.

"Wow Natsu, if she was real I'd date her." Loke admitted, impressed. He never thought a flame head like Natsu could draw like _this..._

"S-Shut up!" Natsu barked, feeling embarrassed again. Loke smirked at Natsu, passing the paper over to Gray.

Gray whistled lowly, smirking at the paper. "Dang Natsu, you sure know how to set your standards." (In the back of the classroom was a sobbing Juvia, exclaiming that the piece of paper was her new love rival.)

"I'll show you something about standards ice block!" Natsu declared, fisting his hand.

"Hey! I was just complimenting your drawing idiot!" Gray growled, tensing his muscles.

"I'll show you a compliment!"

"You don't even make any sense!" Gray complained, slightly confused by the idiot's logic.

"I'll show you-"

"Do I hear fighting?"

Natsu and Gray both froze, instantly wrapping arms around the others neck, kicking their feet out in a dance number 'casually'.

"F-Fighting? N-No way!" Gray said like the mere thought was absurd, internally crying.

"Hai!" Natsu chimed in, pitch high.

"Well then...why is Juvia crying about paper? Show me the paper!" Erza demanded harshly, glaring at them both.

"H-Hai!" Gray exclaimed, saluting her while passing the paper over. Natsu, realizing ice face was passing over _his _drawing, lurched forward automatically, grabbing for the paper.

"No!" Natsu yelped, tripping over his own feet, crashing to the floor. Erza stared at him for a moment before brushing it off, looking down to the paper in her hands.

Her brown eyes dilated slightly in surprise, a small gasp of surprise escaping her lips.

"Erza...?" Gray asked in concern, noticing the girl's long silence.

"Who-who drew this?" Erza demanded quietly. Everyone's eyes trailed to Natsu's slumped body on the ground, sweat forming on the backs of their necks.

Erza followed their gazes, her eyes hardening when she met Natsu's figure. She picked him up unceremoniously by the collar, meeting his leveled gaze.

Natsu felt a shiver race down his back as he looked into the great Titania's eyes, slightly scared.

"Natsu, you drew this?" Erza asked slowly and dangerously. Natsu gulped, his stomach dropping.

"H-Hai.." Natsu finally managed, quivering slightly in defeat.

Erza stared at him for a long moment, searching his eyes.

"It's...WONDERFUL!" Erza exclaimed, slamming him against her breastplate. (She had just came from sword practice) Natsu almost immediately blacked out from the force, his head spinning painfully.

"Absolutely beautiful!" She continued on dramatically, causing everyone to just stare, clueless.

"Tell me, who is she?" Erza asked after she had calmed down, seating Natsu at one of the stools. Natsu got a hold of his bearings before answering.

"Well...her name is Lucy." Natsu answered shyly, a soft smile on his face, a sparkle in his obsidian eyes.

"Lucy, yes yes, beautiful name as well." Erza agreed, nodding her head curtly. Natsu sweat dropped, blushing slightly.

"She's not real, Erza." Natsu informed. He watched Erza's eyes darken slightly, a pout forming on her face.

"What? She's not? That's such a shame..." Erza's pout transformed into a frown. The bell suddenly rang, the teacher telling everyone to hush down.

"More than you know." Natsu sighed, faceplanting the desk.

* * *

"Natsu-san?" Natsu heard someone call. He looked up from his recent drawing, meeting the eyes of Levy McGarden.

"Yeah Levy?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Levy blushed in embarrassment, looking down.

"Well I-I- want to go shopping, but I'm scared to walk to the shop because of those Phantom thugs. So I was wondering if you'd come with me?" She asked shyly. Natsu looked around, realizing in surprise that school was over.

"Oh-uh-sure!" Natsu scrambled for all of his colored pencils, shoving them all into his backpack. He crumpled the paper in as well sloppily, causing Levy to gasp.

"Natsu!" Levy exclaimed, taking out the picture quickly. She spread it out on the desk, smoothing it out. She smiled softly down at the girl who was grinning in response on the paper.

"Don't wrinkle Lu-chan, Natsu." Levy scolded lightly, giggling. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, looking over her shoulder down to his drawing.

"Damn it, I really need to start drawing something else." Natsu said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I like it." Levy insisted, handing the drawing back to it's owner. Natsu smiled lightly, thanking her.

"Oh Natsu, we can make her a real person! What do you say?" Levy smiled, walking towards the exit. Natsu followed after her, pondering the idea.

"Sure," Natsu decided to go along, walking next to her now on the pavement.

"Oh yay! Ok so let her be a writer!" Levy's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"A writer? Tch, no way! Too lame!" Natsu rolled his eyes at the stupid thought.

"Oh please Natsu?" Levy begged. Natsu sighed, agreeing finally.

"Fine, she's a writer." Natsu gave in.

"Awesome! Hey Natsu?" Levy looked up to him, smiling softly.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that you never color in her hair, so what color is it?" Levy asked curiously.

Natsu looked down, averting his gaze away from her's.

"I...I don't know. I can't decide." He answered honestly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We're here!" Levy changed the subject, smiling slightly at Natsu. She walked ahead into the shop, causing Natsu to trail behind.

"Bora's magic shop?" Natsu walked in, looking at the sign in disbelief. Why would Levy come to a store like _this? _

"Hello Natsu! Hello Levy!" Natsu's jaw dropped, noticing the white haired Mirajane standing behind the counter.

"EEH? Mira?" Natsu exclaimed in confusion. Why was SHE here?! He was so confused, and more than usual.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira blinked innocently, causing him to sweat drop.

"Nothing I just...never thought you'd be in a shop like this." Natsu confessed.

"Ara ara Natsu~" Mira giggled, scolding him playfully. Natsu smiled, gazing around for Levy. When she came back to his side he realized she was holding a book, and, surprisingly his picture of Lucy in her hands.

"Mira look at this! Natsu drew this!" Levy chirped with pride. Mira looked at the picture, her eyes instantly filling with hearts.

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeee! So kawaii!" Mira cried, already imaging the girl with Natsu and their babies.

"Does she go to our school? Aw Natsu~" Mira cooed.

"She's not even real!" He stressed, blushing. Mira stopped fantasizing, going back to normal.

"No?" She asked in slight disappointment. She pouted, putting the picture down on the counter so she could scan Levy's items. Levy reached across to give Mira money, only to knock a vial over, causing it to smash and spill it's liquids out.

"Go-men-a-sai!" Levy cried out, eyes widening when she realized it had soaked Natsu's drawing. She felt terrible. She picked up the wet paper that slightly tore at the edges, turning to Natsu.

"Natsu I'm sorry!" She insisted. Natsu continued to stare at his hard work, seemingly frozen in time.

"It's...it's okay Levy." He said weakly, bangs covering his face. It was just a picture, after all. Why did he care so much?

_Because it's the best you've ever drawn. _He thought miserably, but didn't want to express his down thoughts with the girl who was panicking over the mess up. Levy continued to apologize though Natsu ignored her, taking the picture from her.

"It's fine, really. It'll dry." He promised. He looked to see Mira wiping up the liquid, a hard set on her features as if she was thinking of something worrisome and important. He ignored it though, picking up Levy's bag and giving it to her.

"Bye Mira." He called, exiting the store with Levy who continued to fret. He let out a convincing laugh, patting her on the back.

"I'm fine, just go home and read your books okay?" He promised, smiling his toothy grin. Levy stopped suddenly, staring at him deeply.

"Natsu..." She whispered, hugging the book to her chest. She smiled wobbly, nodding her head.

"Hai! Arigatou, Natsu-san!" Levy bowed, turning to run home. Natsu watched her walk, grinning. He turned forward, arms behind head as he walked home content.

* * *

"I'm home!" Natsu called, slamming the door shut. No response. He expected it though, his father had been working over time for the past week. He walked sluggishly up the stairs and into his bedroom. Remembering the picture of Lucy he had stashed in his pocket, he took it out, noticing it had stains all over it from earlier.

He sighed, setting it down on his desk. He stripped his shirt and pants off, climbing into bed, not even caring to eat dinner.

* * *

The next day he woke up groggily. He opened his bleary eyes, face stuck into his pillow. He groaned loudly, rolling over to be on his back. He stretched out his limbs, yawning loudly.

"Teehee." He snapped his eyes open, hearing the giggle.

"Teehee." There it was again. He looked up from his bed, tensed. He slowly swept his room, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Ohayoo Natsu!"

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I was going to make this a one-shot, but it would be bad cause I have a lot to put into it. teehee sounds kind of creepy, but it's the best sound I could think of XD**

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if I should write more or delete this!**

**Please Review, Thank You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you tons for such kind reviews I didn't expect such nice words ^/^ **

**(PARADISE.x, Puck's Favourite Girl, Alice Harkey, A2ID, The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa, TheSilverKey13, AoiTori18, beibieRen, MsSlicingClaws, fairytailluv34, FireDragonPrincess, NaughtyDemon, GoldenRoseTanya, ILoveAnimeGuys, Domo the Great, TheLostHope, TheBeastHunter, iLikeCookies12, saberGrl901, Sen'ninriki, Guest, NameMeLife, Guest, LuNa-HD, I always smile, Miho)**

* * *

**{**_**Why don't I cry for you? Love was dead from the start**_**}**

"W-Who are you?" Natsu demanded, scuttling backwards, hitting the headboard.

"Aw Natsu-sama don't act like that~~~" The girl pouted cutely, brown eyes wide like a childs. She took a step forward, crawling across the bed to his side. He sank deeper and deeper each time she got closer until he was too far back to go any more. She plopped down next to him, staring up at him with twinkling eyes. He gulped nervously, averting his gaze from the pretty girl.

"Natsu-sama~" She cooed, giggling lightly. She poked his cheek slowly, giggling.

"Natsu-"

"S-Stop! Don't touch me-who the hell are you? Get out of my room!" He yelled at her, jumping up to point at the door.

They stayed frozen, locking gazes. Natsu was determined to win this battle and get this crazy stalker chick out of his room. Who let her in anyways?

Suddenly in the middle of their gazing war, tears pooled in her eyes before she let out a cry, tears falling down her face.

"Waah!" She cried, causing Natsu to panic. He hastily ran to his desk, looking for a tissue-_anything _that would shut her up.

As she cried, he searched his desk. He pushed past his blank sheets of paper, sidetracking his thoughts. _Didn't I draw on these...? _

Finding nothing, he turned around to look back at the crying girl. Her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders, her brown eyes now closed as she sniffled. He felt like he had seen her before, a red alert going off in his head.

"Do I...know you?" Natsu asked hesitantly. The girl paused her crying to nod her head, tears pooling in her pretty eyes.

"Please don't cry." He begged, not having the heart to take it. Her eyes widened slightly and her face turned into a look of determination.

"H-Hai Natsu-sama!" She rubbed her tears away, trying to smile.

"And please don't call me...N-Natsu-sama.." Natsu blushed slightly, looking away.

"Okay Natsu-sam-Natsu.." She caught herself, standing up from the bed. Natsu looked her over once more, startled.

What was a girl doing in his bedroom?

Better yet, what was a pretty girl doing in his bedroom?

Natsu wasn't exactly a _loser, _but he wasn't Loke when it came to girls either.

"Who are you again?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!" She exclaimed bubbly, holding her hand out to shake.

...

_My name is Lucy Heartfilia_

...

_Name is Lucy Heartfilia_

...

_Is Lucy Heartfilia_

...

_Lucy Heartfilia_

...

_Lucy_

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAT?"

"Natsu?" He jumped at the sound of his father's voice just outside of his door. His eyes widened and he rushed to the door, pressing his back against it.

"Yeah-I'm-I'm fine!" Natsu called nervously. He searched his bedroom, looking for a place to hide Lucy.

"You sure?" Igneel asked doubtfully. Natsu felt sweat bead on his neck, frantically looking.

"He's great!" Lucy exclaimed happily, jumping on his bed now. Natsu's eyes widened in horror and he prayed his father hadn't heard her.

"Who was that?" Igneel asked in alarm. Oh great. Of course he heard.

"I'm Lu-" Natsu dashed across his room, jumping in the air and tackling her to the bed. He clamped his hand over her mouth, rolling them over and off of the bed.

"I'm coming in Natsu!" Igneel called impatiently. Natsu started to stress out, trying to untangle his limbs from Lucy's.

"Natsu?" He heard his dad call. He could hear the slight groan of the door as Igneel opened it. Natsu, at his last resort, quickly shoved Lucy under his bed, pushing her farther and farther until he couldn't anymore.

"Oh hey dad!" Natsu panted, pulling himself up. He heard the slight muffle of Lucy's moving, causing him to slap the bed mattress.

Igneel stared at him weirdly, wondering what was wrong with his son. "Are you okay Natsu?" Igneel asked slowly.

"Good? Of course I am! I'm great!" Natsu laughed awkwardly, causing him to be more suspicious.

"I thought I heard a girl's voice..." Igneel gazed around curiously, searching for the opposite sex.

"Girl? I don't see any girl." Natsu grunted, kicking Lucy under the bed once she made another noise.

"Uh...okay..." Igneel said, regretting coming in. He slowly started to walk backwards and out of the room. "Well...breakfast is ready.." Igneel said awkwardly before turning around and leaving.

Once Natsu was sure he was gone, he unplastered his fake smile and face planted the bed, groaning loudly.

"Runn hipm hum ruit nerw" He heard Lucy's muffled voice brought him back to reality. He sighed, getting off of the bed to help her out. He pulled her out from the cramped space, staring warily at her.

"Idiot!" Lucy yelled, smacking him on the head. Natsu rubbed his head, scowling at her.

"Well _ex-cuse me, _I panicked!" He countered. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms with a 'humph'.

"Whatever," She muttered. Natsu stood back up, walking towards his door. "Wait!" Lucy called, scrambling up off of her knees.

"What?" Natsu turned around, an impatient look on his face.

"Where are you going?" She demanded weakly.

"Um..to get something to eat?" Natsu said like it was obvious.

Hurt flashed across Lucy's eyes, hanging her head to hide her eyes. "You're just going to...leave me here?" Lucy asked faintly.

Natsu turned fully so he was looking her on. He stared at her bowed head for a moment before smiling softly, walking to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Of course I won't leave you, I'm just going to get us some food!" Natsu flashed his toothy grin. At that moment, Lucy was thankful Natsu's eyes were closed so he couldn't see her red face.

"Why does my face feel warm?" Lucy asked in startlement. Natsu looked at her in confusion, peering closer to get a better look.

"I dunno, maybe you have a fever. I'll go get you some food and Orange Juice, okay?" Natsu asked, making sure she was satisfied.

"Ok! Thank you Natsu!" She smiled widely, amazing him slightly.

He turned to leave, walking down the steps one by one.

He was proud of himself to say the least, making such a pretty girl.

* * *

**Lucy's a little OOC right now, but she'll gradually become herself.**

**read a super sad NaLu fic omggg how can I live?**

**/icannoteven**

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if I should write more or delete this!**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! (Puck's Favouri, PARADISE.x, TivaNaluKicks4evs, CheckYesJuliet08 [lovethtsongxD], TheSilverKey13, Guest, The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa, Sen'ninriki, Brandorable, TheLostHope, MsSlicingClaws, Rose Tiger, fairytailluv34, iLikeCookies12, NameMeLife, moon strut [;-;], beibieRen, LuNa-HD, FairyVampire-chan, Miho, Otaku 25, MelyaDreamer, GoldenRoseTanya, Alice Harkey)**

**Miho: When I get inspiration for that story...I have ideas but I just can't seem to write them down! /dead **

* * *

**{**_**I don't want you, I don't need you**_**}**

She watched as he turned away with a smile, closing the door and leaving her.

Only when she was sure he was gone did she allow herself to undo her fake smile, allowing a frown to emerge.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that if this wore off-when it wore off, it would just end up hurting them both. She knew it was wrong.

But she _wanted _to. She didn't care about the consequences. She _wanted _to experience it all.

Because she was human.

_She was human._

She could feel it. The blood coursing through her veins, the way her heart beat. She could feel it all.

And she loved it.

It was so odd. She opened her eyes that morning to find herself lying uncomfortably on the ground, only to look up to see a male with pink hair.

She had watched him sleep, marveling in the glory. Sleep. Such a wonderful thing to do.

"Hey Luce I got-Lucy are you okay?!" She looked up, noticing he was finally back.

"Yeah of course?" She said in confusion. He walked to her side, getting closer then she had hoped. He leaned forward, putting both hands on her face.

"You're..crying.." He said quietly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Oh.." She said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked in concern. Lucy smiled shakily, letting off an unconvincing laugh.

"Of course! These are happy tears!" She lied, smiling widely. Natsu grinned in response, turning around to pick the food back up. _Can't believe he actually bought that..._

"Here you go." Natsu passed her a plate. Lucy stared down at it's contents in wonder, poking at the round brown thing on her plate.

"What's this?" She asked curiously. Natsu's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked at her skeptically.

"You don't know what that is?" He asked her. She cocked her head, shaking it innocently.

"It's a pancake!" He exclaimed, taking a big bite out of his own with a grin. She looked back down to hers, hesitantly picking up a pointy stick to poke it, nibbling on it lightly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yum!" She grinned, taking large bites. Natsu watched her, his eyes lit with amusement.

"That's a fork, and here's your orange juice. It's in a glass." Natsu informed. Lucy grinned at him cutely, nodding her head rapidly.

He finished off his food and looked over to her, noticing that she had already finished everything. "You're a fast eater." He said impressed. Because if someone could eat faster than _Natsu, _well it was almost...inhuman.

"So you're Lucy Heartfilia, huh?" He asked. Lucy turned to him, nodding her head.

"And you're...my...drawing?" He asked, averting his eyes out of embarrassment. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed but couldn't help it.

"I ah think so!" She smiled. Natsu nodded thoughtfully, looking back to his desk.

"All the pictures I drew of you are gone..?" He said in amazement. Lucy looked over his shoulder, wondering what he was talking about.

"So you're blonde..." He said as if in an afterthought. Lucy turned to him, noticing he was staring at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She tilted her head innocently. Natsu looked away quickly, blushing.

"Ah nothing." He said hurriedly.

"Ok Natsu-sama." She said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that!" He stressed, blushing worse than before.

"Gomen!" She bowed apologetically.

He sighed, not able to hide his smile. She was just too cute. _Wait what? _

She was a drawing. Nothing more than a drawing. He couldn't have possible feelings for a _drawing, _could he?

"Natsu?" He was brought back to the world by the call of his name. Uh oh.

"Yeah dad?" He called back, panic rising in his throat.

"Are you gonna go to school? I'm going off to work." Igneel called back hesitantly, wondering if his son was still in the middle of his 'episode'.

"Ah no-I-I think I'm gonna stay home. I don't feel good." He faked a cough, turning away to look at Lucy, making sure she didn't yell out something stupid.

"Oh okay, bye!" Igneel called back breezily, walking away.

"Why did you lie?" Lucy asked in shock. Natsu stared at her weirdly, wondering why she had to be _so freaking abnormal? _

"Uh because you can't go to school with me?" He said sarcastically, walking over to his desk. She trailed after him happily, awed at nearly everything.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, opening a square looky thingy.

"A laptop?" Natsu said slowly. Lucy's eyes widened as she began tapping on the keys like a child.

"So how do you know how to speak, but don't know what a pancake is?" Natsu asked in surprise. Lucy turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I know my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I know that I want to become a writer but-oh! It's so embarrassing~" Lucy blushed, hands on her cheeks.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked.

"No! I know what apples are! Oh-Oh! and I know that it snows in the winter time!...I think?" Lucy looked off distantly, innocence flashing in her eyes.

"I also know that Natsu Dragneel is my master!" She added cheekily.

"W-What?" Natsu nearly choked on his spit, eyes widening.

"But he doesn't want me to call him that, so I call him Natsu!" She giggled, smiling up at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I also know you're kinda short compared to your classmates." She smirked, crossing her arms over her bust.

"S-Shut up! How would you know that?" Natsu demanded irritably.

"I don't know it's just...there!" She explained, not really helping.

"Um okay?" Natsu turned around, hovering over his desk as he drew. She wanted to say something but was afraid of interrupting him, knowing how annoyed he got.

Finally, not able to hold herself together she blurted out "Natsu?" hesitantly. His shoulders tensed and ever-so-slowly did he turn around to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you..." She blushed, feeling bashful asking the question, "...draw me?"

His eyebrows furrowed, a question dancing in his eyes. "Draw you?"

"Ah yeah..please?" She begged, looking away.

"S-Sure.." Natsu said, turning around so she couldn't see his blush. He had never been asked to draw someone before.

"Arigatou." She said quietly so she didn't disturb him. After a mere three minutes she begun to zone out, bored.

"Meow."

...

"Mew"

...?

Lucy looked around, confused. Where was that sound coming from?

"Meeew!"

Lucy looked down, feeling something bump against her leg.

"Meow."

Her eyes widened slightly, a bubbly feeling rising in her.

"Happy!" She exclaimed, scooping him up into her arms. "You stupid neko, I missed you!" She joked, rubbing his head.

"Nyaa~?" Happy blinked up at the human girl, unamused.

"Nyaa? Happy what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Mew." Happy yawned cutely.

"Happy! Happy talk to me!" Lucy looked him in the eye worriedly. Happy panicked in her arms, thrashing around. His claws scratched at her arms, causing her to let him go.

"Ow!" Tears prickled in her eyes as she watched the blood surface.

Natsu watched it all with unblinking eyes, frozen slightly in time.

He shouldn't even try anymore.

"Ow..Happy.." She sniffled, her forearm now stinging. What was this feeling called? It felt bad. She didn't like this feeling.

"Here," Natsu sighed, coming back into the room with a first aid kit. He set it down, taking out the antiseptic and bandages. "Give me your arm." He instructed. She obliged quietly, watching as he poured painful liquid onto her arm.

"W-What are you doing?" She squealed, retrieving her arm. Natsu rolled his eyes, reaching for her arm again.

"It'll make you feel better." He promised. She held his gaze for a while before sighing, giving in to him.

"There," Natsu said, smoothing out the band aid on her arm. She stared down at it for a moment, a memory coming to her head.

"Can you kiss it better?" She asked innocently. Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he unintentionally took a step back, a hard mask coming to his face.

"D-Don't say that anymore. Ever again." He said harshly, turning away from her. Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what she had done.

"G-Gomen-"

"Stop," He said, his throat closing up. Lucy looked away in shame.

Why did she have to remind him of his dead mother?

* * *

After a while Natsu had calmed down and apologized, and Lucy had of course accepted it and apologized also.

"Oh Natsu what's this?"

"A microwave."

"Oh! What's this?"

"A television."

"Ah! What's-"

"Lucy!" Natsu complained, eye twitching. Lucy turned to him calmly, blinking innocently up at him.

"Please, stop talking." He said slowly, rubbing his temples. Lucy nodded her head quickly, looking away sheepishly.

She had been going on for the past ten hours. _What's this? What's that?_

He was slowly going insane.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly, looking down. Natsu looked over to her, noticing her disappointed features. He smiled softly, shaking his head. She was such a child sometimes.

"Of course not Luce." Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up, a lovely blush coating her cheeks.

"Arigatou!" She smiled widely, back to her bubbly self in a flash. _She sure does bounce back quickly.._

A loud slam of the front door broke his thought, causing him to whip around.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

He froze, the roar of the evil beast absolutely terrifying. He surveyed the living room, desperate for a hiding place.

"In here!" Lucy called happily to the person, giddy to meet someone.

He felt the couch tip over as the beast pinned him to the floor, red glowing eyes glaring into his black ones.

"Where were you today?" She demanded. Natsu gulped obviously, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Natsu-sama~?" Lucy called worriedly, wondering if she should attack or not.

Erza, finally realizing someone else was present in the room, quickly got off of Natsu and stood up, polishing her pristine skirt off. Lucy sweat dropped at how calm the other girl was, acting as if that little scene never happened.

"Tch, idiot." A deeper voice called, a boy walking in with no shirt but a tie. Lucy felt a blush sear her cheeks, noticing his toned chest.

"Shut up ice prick!" Natsu hollered, noticing Lucy's red cheeks. He didn't like it one bit.

"Gray-sama!" "Natsu-sama!" Juvia and Lucy shouted at the same time.

Both girls froze, slowly turning to look at the other. They locked gazes for a moment, the whole room going silent as they watched the two girls interact.

And finally, when they expected them to go at each other's throats, they jumped up, rushing to the other's side.

"I'm Juvia!"

"I'm Lucy!" They exclaimed, at the same time once more, smiling like idiots.

...

...

...

"I'm in a room full of stupid people." Erza deadpanned, a sad aura hovering around her. She sighed miserably, watching all the idiots interact.

Why her? Why did she have such stupid friends? She loved them, that's why.

"Look flame brain-"

"Call me that one more time, underwear princess."

"It's prince! If you're going to insult me, at least use the right gender!"

"Fine, ice princess."

"Why you-"

Meanwhile, Erza shifted her attention over to Juvia and Lucy who were still holding hands, weird stars shining around them.

"Juvia I missed you~"

"Have we met before?"

"Of cooourse! We're best friendds! Well, not really.."

"Oh! Oh of course we can be best friends! But all friendships will be broken off if you so even as think of Gray-sama." Juvia said with a murderous glare. Lucy smiled weakly, giggling lightly.

"I missed you Juvia!" She laughed, hugging her once again. Erza smiled softly, adjusting her glasses.

Lucy suddenly turned, feeling a gaze on her. She noticed the red hair, the brown eyes and the diamond earrings.

Her eyes widened slightly, the only new thing were the glasses'; but she looked all the same even without them.

"Erza!" She let out a loud shout, rushing towards her friend. Erza's eyes dilated as Lucy jumped into the air, aiming straight for her.

They toppled over, Erza taking the blow. She groaned under the blonde's weight, the girl hurriedly jumping off her red haired friend.

"Gomen'ne Erza!" She said worriedly. Erza picked her glasses up, staring closely at Lucy.

"Do I know you?" She asked distantly. Lucy's smile faltered slightly but returned quickly, nodding her head.

"Of course! We're Team Natsu! Gray, Natsu, you, and me!" Lucy explained. Erza quirked an eyebrow in confusion-Team Natsu?

"I would _never _be on a team named after _this _idiot!" Gray scoffed, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Natsu sent him a withering glare, scoffing also. "Tch, as if I'd be on the same team as the likes of _you._" Natsu spat. Lucy smiled softly at them, rolling her eyes.

"Guys.."

"So...Lucy was it? Yes, well-I'm sorry but you just look so familiar..." Erza squinted at the girl, knowing her name was at the tip of her tongue. This was going to kill her.

"Yeah she does...hm..." Gray leaned close to Lucy, invading her personal space. Lucy heard Juvia's declaration's of 'love rival...love rival...' causing her to sigh.

"N-No you haven't!" Natsu quickly covered, shoving Lucy behind him. Lucy blinked at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing.

"But-"

"She's my friend...she just transferred from..uh..Bosco." Natsu lied on the spot, praying they'd buy it.

"Oh.." All three of them nodded, realizing they couldn't possibly know her.

"But wait a minute-how did she know us then?" Juvia asked skeptically. _Damn it Juvia!_

"I-uh-well-"

"He talks about you guys _all _the time!" Lucy explained, smiling at them happily. They exchanged surprised looks.

"What are you talking about me for, matchstick?" Gray growled, readying for a fight.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, stripper, I didn't say one nice thing." Natsu retorted hotly, forehead to forehead with Gray.

"Well this is a flattering surprise." Erza said, blushing slightly. Lucy smiled at her softly, happy to see her old friend.

_Juvia...Erza...Gray...I missed you guys so much... _Lucy thought sadly, looking down.

"You okay Lucy?" She heard a concerned voice ask. She looked up, surprised to see Gray pausing his fight.

"Ah-yes!" She blushed bashfully, looking away.

"Hey Lucy, let's take you out to get ice cream! Welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Erza suggested happily, finding the blonde nice. Maybe she could finally have a sane friend.

"_Fairy Tail?" _Lucy asked like it was a big deal, eyes widening in happiness, because to her, it was a big deal. Erza looked at her strangely before nodding slowly. "Oh thank you!" Lucy cried happily, hugging the scarlet student happily. What would the Fairy Tail here look like? Would it still be the same?

"Oh no-she's not enrolling into Fairy Tail." Natsu said hurriedly. Lucy turned to him, hurt flashing in her eyes. Why would Natsu _reject _her from the safest place she knows?

"Nonsense, c'mon." Erza chided, taking Lucy's arm and dragging her towards the door. _She hasn't changed that much.. _Lucy thought with a sweat drop.

Erza dragged Lucy down the road with Gray, Natsu, and Juvia trailing behind her. Lucy watched everything go past her in fascination, trying to keep herself from tripping over her own feet.

"We're here." Erza said, finally letting Lucy stand by herself. She held her head dizzily, trying to walk through the door only to smack right into it.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, a hint of a smile on his face. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah..." She said, crossing her eyes to try and look at her head. Natsu burst out laughing at her stupid look, confusing Lucy slightly.

"Hahaha you're look...ha!" Natsu laughed childishly. Lucy pouted grumpily, wondering what he was talking about.

"What?" She finally whined, fed up with his jokes.

"This!" He said, crossing his own eyes. Lucy let out a light laugh, soon snorting along. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, a blush coating her cheeks.

This only caused Natsu to laugh even harder, his face now turning red from hysterics.

"S-Shut up!" Lucy stammered, everyone's eyes now on them. Natsu completely ignored her, oblivious to all the stares and not really caring. He just _couldn't stop laughing!_

"Natsu please!" Lucy urged under her breath, pleading with him now. Natsu, realizing it was really getting to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the ice cream counters.

"Don't worry about them Luce, pick an ice cream flavor." Natsu reassured her, offering her a toothy grin. Lucy blinked up at him in awe, wishing she could be like him.

"Ice cream?" She echoed curiously. Natsu nodded his head, pointing towards the glass containers.

"There's so many! I don't know which one to pick..." Lucy fretted, amazed by the different colors. Natsu smiled slightly, amused at her childish curiosity.

"Natsu...can I just share with you?" Lucy pleaded bashfully, looking past his shoulder. Natsu nodded his head, turning towards the man at the register.

"A double duper extra super." Natsu said leisurely. Lucy's eyes widened at the odd name, wondering what the heck it even was.

"Coming right up." The guy said in boredom, turning to get a cone. Lucy watched in excitement, finding everything he did amazing.

"You're so cool~!"Lucy cried happily. The man looked at her as if finally noticing her, his eyes widening.

"...Co..ol?" He echoed curiously. Lucy nodded rapidly at the other blonde, grin lighting up her face.

"Cool?" He said again, like the word fascinated him.

"Ya ok, ok you're cool, can we move this along?" Natsu asked impatiently, craving the deliciously cold sweet.

When the man gave the cone to Lucy, she smiled widely at him. "Thank you-" She looked at the small rectangle pinned to his tee, showing his name.

"-Jason." She smiled.

"...Cool!" He said hesitantly before grinning widely at the younger blonde.

"Cool!" Lucy squealed back, being pushed impatiently by Natsu to a table. Everyone continued to stare at the duo until they sat down, going back to their normal chatter.

"Are you guys dating?" Erza asked curiously. Natsu nearly missed the cone when he leaned forward to lick the ice cream, eyes wide in surprise.

"Dating? W-What-! Of course not!" Natsu quickly defended, slightly shaken.

"Date...ing?" Lucy tilted her head in surprise, looking to Natsu with a curious gaze. _Oh crap...why now..?_

"Yeah, y'know dating, right?" Gray asked in curiosity. Lucy turned her gaze toward him, shaking her head.

"What? How do you not know what dating is?" Juvia asked in surprise. Lucy flushed, looking down at the ice cream cone.

"Her dad was _really _overprotective." Natsu covered for her.

"Well, dating is when two people like each other a looot." Erza explained with a light blush, embarrassed by the topic.

"Yeah, like you and Jelly man." Gray snickered. Erza glared at him, tipping his chair over angrily.

"Like each other?" Lucy echoed, turning to look at Natsu. She grinned widely before turning back to the angry Erza. "Of course we're dating!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Erza and Gray turned in surprise, looking between Lucy and Natsu.

"You guys are?"

"Hahah! So flame brain isn't gay, eh? Hahahaha!" Gray burst out laughing, tipping his (now upright) chair back to laugh. Natsu stared at him in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not dating Lucy and you wish I was gay ice face!" Natsu growled, taking another lick of the ice cream Lucy was holding.

"How do I eat this?" Lucy whispered to Natsu, staring at the cone in her hand. Natsu demonstrated, taking a lick of the ice cream. She blinked, taking a curious lick only to brighten with happiness.

"Yummy!"

"You guys are definitely dating." Juvia said seriously. Natsu turned to her irritably, wondering why everyone was so insisted on that they were dating.

"We _don't _like each other!"

"You don't like me?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"N-No! Of course I like you!" Natsu hurried to correct his mistake, trying to reassure her.

"So you are dating!" Erza exclaimed, slightly confused.

"No! Yes! I mean-uh-" Natsu floundered for an answer that would make both women happy, failing terribly.

"You _never _share your food idiot, you must like her." Gray added unhelpfully. Natsu felt a sudden rush of heat run through his cheeks, making him more agitated.

"Fine! Fine we're dating! She's my girlfriend everyone, girlfriend! There, happy?" Natsu sat back down in a huff, looking off in anger. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the pink haired male again, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"Go back to eating!" Erza barked, causing everyone to straighten up and turn to their respective tables, nervously chatting again.

"I'm your girl...friend?" Lucy blinked in surprise, having no idea what that term meant. Of course she was his _girlfriend, _she was a girl and his friend, after all.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling the entire night.

* * *

"Where do I sleep?"

"Shh, be quiet." Natsu instructed, sneaking into his room, praying his dad was already asleep.

"Natsu~" Lucy whined, tired and worn out. She just wanted to get the day over with.

"Here, sleep on the floor." Natsu whispered, laying a pallet down.

"No way!" She protested, smacking him on the back of the head. He stood upright again, raising an eyebrow in irritation.

"And why the hell not?" He whisper/hissed. Why were girls _so damn picky?_

"Because your floor is dirty!" Lucy whisper/shouted in response. Natsu sighed, not even caring. He was too tired.

"Fine, you take the bed and I'll get the floor." He suggested. Lucy didn't complain, quickly snuggling into the warm covers.

"Hey Natsu?" She asked after she was comfortable. Natsu stared up at the ceiling from the floor, grunting in response.

"Thanks...for everything." She said quietly before turning onto her side, smiling softly with her eyes closed.

Natsu felt a smile grace his lips, his chest feeling warmer than usual.

_Boyfriend. _She said in her mind, a cute blush coating her cheeks.

_Girlfriend. _He felt his lips stretch into a grin at the simple thought, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to come.

* * *

**So this is a combination of two chapters because it was soo short! So now it's long! xD ** **Lucy knows them...from where? o.O and aww Natsu is already her friend and they just met and ffff feels. **

**Lucy isn't going to be a naive idiot for the ****whole ****story so don't get irritated, arigatou! ^^ (though some of you said you liked it XD)**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**

**Review=inspiration=long chapters=quick update!**

**(and I'm serious that's why I've updated this story quicker than the rest xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say last chapter, but thanks a TON for over 50 reviews already! I'm so happy~! (CheckYesJuilet08, Person, Rose Tiger, Alice Harkey, TheLostHope, kova555, fairytailluv34, procrastinator65, TivaNaluKick4evs, MsSlicingClaws, Guest, Yuni-sama, GoldenRoseTanya, An1mE QueeN, LiLyRoSe98, beibieRen, Otaku 25, Miho, KawiiOdango, MelyaDreamer, PARADISE.x, Rozinita, LovingmyOPT's, Akemi. , Tsubaki394) **

* * *

**{**_**I'll forget you, what does it matter?**_**}  
**

It had been a week, and she decided it was time.

Time to ask Natsu _the question._

She had been anticipating this for a while now, almost a whole week. She felt the crave grow with each day, until it was almost too much to handle.

She wanted to enroll into Fairy Tail.

She had been nice, even going to the extent of not screaming and punching him _there _when she woke up underneath him.

She made sure to wake up extra early, creeping down the steep stairs all the way to the kitchen. She had learned from Erza(who happened to be a skilled(ish) cook) how to make Natsu's favorite morning breakfast:

Peppered eggs with a load of bacon.

Lucy realized, after making over twenty pieces of bacon, that Natsu wasn't the normalest boy around.

But who could she judge, really?

She was all but a piece of paper nearly a week ago.

She had learned a lot over the past week. She realized how big the world really was.

She tried to act like the average 'human' but some things she couldn't do.

She could cry, yes. But she couldn't get wet _at all._

She couldn't help but blush, just thinking about the incident made her feel warm inside.

Lucy had walked after Natsu into the rain one day, and all she could remember was it _hurt. _It hurt _everywhere._

She could still see the look of horror on Natsu's face. He had instantly shielded her when he had noticed something seemed different. He whipped his jacket off and flung it onto her, making sure she was had engulfed her into a hug, walking awkwardly back to the door, making sure not a speck of liquid adorned her skin. Right when they got inside he had patted her down, checking her everywhere appropriate, making sure she was okay.

"Mm hey da-Lucy!" Natsu whipped his head around in alarm, looking for his dad. His dad had become more and more suspicious of him, but luckily hadn't found out his secret.

"Good morning Natsu~" She sung happily, sliding pieces of bacon onto a plate.

"Food?" Natsu asked, more alert than ever. Lucy smiled, putting his plate down. She made sure he was into his fourth pieces before popping up her question.

"Natsu?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm?" He asked through his food, looking up to her. She winced slightly at his disgusting food covered face, averting her eyes.

"Can I please come to school with you?" She pled almost shyly. She braced herself, ready for the answer she knew he would give, the answer he always gave.

"Sure."

"I know you say I'm not ready for the world yet and all, but I _am! _I already know Erza and Juvia and Gray! I can make it so please- please let me-! Wait...what?" She blinked in surprise, not ready for that answer.

"I said sure." He nodded simply, taking another bite out of his bacon.

"Oh thank you Natsu!" She exclaimed happily, jumping in the air out of excitement. She quickly gave him a tight squeeze, rushing back up his stairs hurriedly to pick out the perfect outfit.

"Did I hear someone?" The groggy voice of his father wore down the quietness, in coming the bedheaded man.

"You're hearing things old man." Natsu said easily, biting off another piece of bacon.

"Ooh bacon, you cook this yourself?" Igneel asked, totally disregarding the jab. He scooped up a few pieces, eating them happily.

"At least come down with pants on, son." Igneel smirked, noticing Natsu was only in his boxers.

"I could say the same thing to you, geezer." Natsu smirked, noticing his father's boxers.

"Touché." They simultaneously grinned lopsidedly, slurping at the coffee rearranged on the counter.

* * *

Lisanna was having a good day.

She wouldn't say the best day ever, but a pretty good day indeed.

First she had gotten an A on her French exam, and then found 100 bucks on the ground.

And, being such a good day for her, she knew she should soak it in while it lasted.

Which meant only one thing.

She would do it.

Today was the day-she wasn't going to shy away anymore. She was ready.

Ready for what? Do _what _exactly?

Well, confess to the one she liked, of course.

Natsu Dragneel.

She knew she wasn't the only girl in the entire school that liked him. She wasn't oblivious like him-she noticed all the dreamy stares directed his way.

And that's what scared her.

What if one of those girls snatched him up right from under her nose? It'd kill her. She would regret everything. She couldn't let that happen-_wouldn't _let that happen.

Because today, she was going to tell him.

Finally tell him, get it off her chest, just tell him that _hey, I like you! _Simple as that.

Though, not really.

She was slightly nervous. Natsu had been her best friend since childhood, and it seemed each year they drifted farther and farther apart. She wasn't as beautiful as her sister Mira-not by a long shot. What with her bowl cut no one could seem to get over.

But she knew him. She knew that he knew nothing of romanticisms. She knew that, out of all the girls who admired him, she had the best shot out of all.

And she was thankful for that.

For how dense he could be. For how he turned the other way a girl bat an eyelash his way. It was like he didn't even want them.

But he'd want her.

She hoped.

She wasn't shallow;she thought of herself as average, honestly. The only thing going for her was her eyes, and she accepted it. She wasn't beautiful like her sister Mirajane or big like her brother Elfman, she was just...

there.

She felt her lunch tray slam against her chest, eyes widening in alarm. She looked down at the consequence of spacing out, her new white shirt now dirted with lasagna.

"Watch where you're going, kid." She heard a grunt. She ignored the person, her eyes frozen on the huge orange stain on her tee.

"You...idiot!" Lisanna yelled, whipping around to spit it at the man. It was the one person she couldn't stand:

Bixlow.

She felt fury rise in her stomach at the mere thought of him, her insides twisting. She fast walked down the deserted hall, feeling tears build in the back of her eyes.

So much for the good day thing.

She quickly entered the girls bathroom, walking over to one of the sinks. She looked around, making sure no one was in the restroom before stripping her shirt off, running the tap.

"Please..." She whispered, scrubbing rabidly. She pumped the soap into her hand, knowing it was useless.

"No!" She cried out in frustration. She slumped over the sink, not daring to fall to the disgusting ground. She sighed after a few moments, standing back upright.

What could she wear now?

She couldn't possibly wear the stained tee now, it was soaking wet and would be way too uncomfortable.

She was such an idiot.

"Natsu?"

She froze at the voice, wondering who would speaking her best friend's name.

"Natsuu?" The person called again, and by the sound of the voice they were getting closer.

"Natsu-sama!"

_Oh, it must be one of his fangirls or something..._ Lisanna thought, rolling her eyes at the mere thought. They were so annoying and clingy.

"Are you in here Natsu? This isn't funny!" She felt horror build in her throat, realizing the girl was _about to come into the bathroom!_

Where she was.

Shirtless.

"So this is a cafeteria...?" She heard the girl's voice echo around the corner, and before she could blink the girl was standing in front of her.

...

Neither moved at all, staring at each other, awkwardly for Lisanna. Lisanna couldn't help but notice the girl was obviously not from around here.

She had envious blonde hair in two pony tails, a pretty but simple pink sweater and a brown skirt to match her brown eyes. All in all, she was pretty.

"Hiii!" The girl said happily, waving enthusiastically at Lisanna. Lisanna sweat dropped at the obliviousness of the girl, too embarrassed to respond.

"Are you okay?" The girl leaned forward in concerned, hands behind her back. Lisanna grimaced, taking a step back.

"Do I look okay?" Lisanna snapped in annoyance, the encounter before leaving her in a soggy mood.

"Well you look half naked. Kind of like Gray!" She beamed, rocking on her heels.

"Wait a minute...you know Gray?" Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who the heck this chick was.

"Of course I know Gray! We're teammates!"

"W-What?" Lisanna asked, startled.

"Ah nevermind." The other girl said quietly, looking down. She looked back up, finally realizing that Lisanna didn't have a shirt, and looked like she wanted one really bad.

"Do you need help?" She asked calmly. Lisanna looked at her warily for a moment before nodding miserably, bowing her head.

She felt a sudden weight on her head and pried the shirt off, staring at the sweater in confusion.

"I'm Lucy." The strange girl smiled softly at Lisanna, in only an undershirt.

"...Lisanna." Lisanna said hesitantly, slipped the sweater over herself. She looked down at it, feeling a warm feeling brew inside of her.

"That's such a pretty name." Lucy giggled, walking to Lisanna's side. Lisanna smiled at Lucy, thinking maybe she had the wrong thought. Maybe this Lucy character was nice.

"Thanks, Lucy is really pretty too." Lisanna complemented, causing Lucy to blush terribly.

"Wah~ You make me blush!" Lisanna laughed, and soon enough they were both laughing. Over what, they really didn't understand themselves.

"Come on, let's get to last period." Lisanna stated, walking towards the door. She stopped when she realized Lucy wasn't following, turning to see Lucy with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'd love to but...I'm looking for someone." Lucy said apologetically.

"Who? Maybe I can help you?" Lisanna asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Natsu Dragneel, my boyfriend!"

...

Lisanna's smile completely melted off of her face, eyes widening.

* * *

**I actually like Lisanna...to be honest...**

**Is it just me that ships Lisanna with Gray? Yes? lolok.**

**I love Gruvia, but just...fffeels srynotsry.**

**Do you want Lisanna with Bixlow or Laxus or Freed or who? Natsu? This isn't a NaLi! XD I don't honestly care...! (except the NaLi part -glare-)**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arigatou for the reviews \(^_^)/ (beibieRen, Alice Harkey, Rose Tiger, TheLostHope, LuckyLifeSmile, LovingmyOTP's, Alex Darklight, FairyVampire-Chan, ILoveAnimeGuys, NaLu, Nukey, Just me, GoldenRoseTanya, An1mE QueeN, hanna-chan, Miho, Sen'ninriki, Bookworm0313, Lars Dragneel, abbeyabbey, Guest, DeliciouslyAddicted **

* * *

**{**_**I'll play along writing our song, we are perfect**_**}**

Natsu honestly didn't want to bring Lucy to school with him.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything, he could tell how happy she was.

But he knew...

What she'd see would disappoint her.

Fairy Tail.

It wasn't some big Guild filled with family and nakama all around, sharing inspiring speeches and goofy moments. It wasn't a safe haven you could go to every time you couldn't pay rent.

It was a high school.

A terrible, terrible high school.

All high schools are terrible though, so it wasn't the worst. He didn't hate going there or anything, he actually liked it.

It was just...he knew she'd be devastated to see that all her nakama were really grouchy teenagers. That Erza wasn't the great fairy queen or that Virgo wasn't her trusty celestial spirit she knew she was.

That they'd all be the same, but different.

He shouldn't put real people into his small cartoon, he told himself not to. But he did, he put nearly everyone in school in his cartoon and now Lucy was going to know them all.

This would be hard to explain.

He was walking with her to school while he thought this. She kept looking around, darting back and forth through the markets. He could feel his heart swell with happiness at the gleam in her eyes, he liked to see her happy.

She was his, after all.

_Wait...that sounded weird. _Natsu blushed lightly, shaking his head curtly. She was his creation, like a little frankenstein. Okay...maybe not.

"Natsu look-oh!" Lucy kept gasping at nearly every little thing she saw. Natsu chuckled at her, catching her attention.

"I know you still didn't want me to come." She said, a slight sad tinge to her smile now. "And it means a lot to me to know that you still let me." Lucy's smile widened slightly as she skipped.

"P-Pffft whatever! I said you could c-come for a reason! Weirdo," Natsu huffed, trying to seem indifferent. He had quickly turned his head the other way, a blush coating his cheeks,

"I'm not weird! You're the one with the pink hair!" Lucy yelled in defense.

"It's salmon! And you're the drawing!" Natsu shot back, slightly relieved that they had switched topics.

"Hey!" Lucy quickly chased after him, ready to pummel him to pieces. He was such an ass sometimes.

Natsu let out a laugh, racing forward towards the school. She continued to chase after him until they reached the gates.

"This is...Fairy Tail?" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, voice weak and eyes wide. Natsu winced, all happiness gone as guilt weighed him down.

"Look Luce, I'm sor-"

"It's so COOL!" Lucy squealed, jumping up and down in place. She turned to him with her beautiful smile, hopping to his side and tackling him in a hug.

"Arigatou Natsu!" She chirped before rushing off. Natsu blinked in surprise, still dazed. He stood there for a moment longer before realizing that she had left him. Eyes wide, he quickly tried chasing after her, only to run into his frival.

* * *

"Get outta my way stripper!"

"Or what?" Gray replied smugly.

"Or else I'll kick your ass!" Natsu replied hotly, balling his fists.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gray retorted, whipping his shirt off.

"Natsu! Gray!" They both heard a call, causing them to freeze. They turned, expecting Erza, only to relax when they saw it was just Levy.

"What's up Levy?" Gray asked calmly.

"Did you hear what happened to Lisanna?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Lisanna?" Natsu instantly perked up, alert and ready to pummel someone.

"Her shirt was totally ruined!" Levy said sympathetically. Natsu stared at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" Levy asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"That's all? Really?" Gray asked skeptically. Levy scowled at both of them, crossing her small arms.

"You two wouldn't understand, you're _guys." _Levy huffed indignantly. Natsu rolled his eyes, not impressed.

"You got me all worked up over nothing." Natsu complained.

"Yeah, flamebrain was about to go save his girlfriend." Gray snickered. Natsu shot him an evil glare, not impressed at all.

"I think she's looking for you, actually. Her and some blonde haired girl, I wonder who it is. I gotta go find out, see ya!" Levy called, already hurrying away. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, a bead of sweat finding its way down his neck.

"I gotta go!" Natsu ran towards the school entrance, flinging the doors open. He skirted down the hallways, eyes scanning for the exact blonde he needed to find.

"Lucy? Luce!" Natsu called. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy as he barreled down the halls, calling for his friend.

"Lu-" Natsu stopped, eyes widening at what he saw.

Loke had an arm wrapped around Lucy's waist as he pulled her near, whispering something into her ear that made her blush lightly, a cute smile on her face. Natsu felt rage course through his entire being at the display in front of him.

He hadn't noticed it, but he suddenly resurfaced from his rage to find a gaping Lucy and a moaning Loke on the floor. He looked down to his hands, feeling the slight pulse of his knuckles from the impact.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in horror. The whole hallway had turned dead silent, everyone anticipating the fight insured.

"Touch her again, bastard!" Natsu roared at Loke, pulled Lucy behind him. Lucy stared at Natsu in fear, she had never seen him this way before. He was almost inhuman.

"I was just talking to the pretty miss, damn it Natsu." Loke groaned, picking himself up. He readjusted his glasses, smiling at Lucy.

"Don't talk to her." Natsu growled dangerously, the temperature seemingly dropping. Everyone watched, wondering who would strike first.

"And why not?" Loke smirked at Natsu, the challenge in his eyes.

"Cause if you do I'll kill you!" Natsu glared at Loke, trying to pass on the threat full fledged.

"Oh really?" Loke dared.

"Natsu stop! He wasn't hurting me!" Lucy demanded nervously, tugging on his arm.

"You heard her, I wasn't hurting her."

"You shut your mouth you-"

"Natsu Dragneel! Principal's office _now!" _Erza came up to them, the hall instantly clearing. Erza grabbed both the orange haired flirt and pink haired idiot by the ear, storming them towards the main office, completely oblivious to Lucy's presences once more.

"Natsu.." Lucy looked over, seeing Lisanna stare at the ground sadly. She didn't like seeing her new friend this way.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Lucy asked in concern. Lisanna looked over to Lucy, her sad smiled growing.

"I'm just..so...happy..." Lisanna started to choke up, turning away from Lucy. Lucy felt worry cloud in her mind and she took a step forward, putting a hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." Lisanna whispered before running away. Lucy stared after her, a frown dominating her features.

She looked around, all alone.

So much for a good first day.

She sighed, staring down at her feet. Now she was frazzled, scared, and all alone.

"Lu-...chan?" She heard a voice echo down the hallway. Lucy turned to the source of the sound, her eyes widening at who she saw.

* * *

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for over 100 reviews, I know I say it a lot but it really means A LOT to me when you review. (Guest, Alice Harkey, DeliciouslyAddicted, TheLostHope, TivaNaluKick4evs, Tsubaki394, Rose Tiger, PARADISE.x, fairytailluv34, the Diamond Cross, GoldenRoseTanya, LiLyRoSe98, BitterSweetTeas, Miho, PokemonSky1999, NaLuLover, skyblueberry, Lucky star)**

* * *

**{**_**I love you**_**}**

Natsu knew his dad was going to get pissed at him.

He didn't even notice his fist connecting with Loke's face. He wasn't even subconsciously aware of his actions.

But it had happened.

And to be busted by Erza, of all people.

He wasn't that worried about his dad's disappointment or the principal's scolding.

He was concerned about the fact that Lucy was still roaming around school.

All alone.

That thought sent him into a cloud of anxiety. What would happen to her? What if she got teased or found out?

And worst of all:

What if she got near the pools?

He suddenly heard a snap, and looked down in surprise to see the wooden chair arm snapped clean off. He blinked, looking around for any bystanders that had witnessed his vandalism.

"Because you definitely need to be in more trouble, now don't you Mr. Dragneel?" The principal's assistant scolded him, scowling distastefully at the young man. Natsu smiled sheepishly, looking between the lady and the arm.

"...Sorry?" He tried for, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mhm, the principal is waiting." She notified, not even caring for his stupid antics.

_Here we go. _Natsu thought with a sigh, heaving himself up. He looked over to Loke, noticing the big knot on his face. Loke grinned back at Natsu, and he couldn't help but smile.

They were still friends, after all.

* * *

"Lu...-chan?"

"W-What?" Lucy gawked at the person in front of her, wondering who the stranger was.

"You're the new girl Lucy, right?" They asked again, taking another step closer. Lucy, feeling as if the person was bad, took an immediate step backwards, shaking slightly.

"Uh-yes?" Lucy tried, wondering how they knew her name.

"I'm your guide for the day, my name's Dan Straight." The brown haired boy grinned widely at her, his crimson eyes glowing. Lucy gulped, realizing she had been overreacting for no reason.

"Oh.." Lucy smiled kindly at the boy in front of her, wondering just what the heck a guide was.

As if sensing her confusion, he opened his mouth "I'm going to show you are Fairy Tail." He explained.

Her eyes brightened and she took a step forward in excitement. "Show me around?"

"Of course," He scoffed, grinning brightly once more.

"Lead the way!" She offered.

* * *

"Why Ms. Luuucy!" Taurus exclaimed, grinning widely at the blonde. She blushed, giggling lightly.

"This way, Lulu-tan!" Dan directed, taking her hand to speed her up. She suddenly halted in her tracks, blushing with wide eyes.

"W-What are you d-doing?" She asked. Dan turned to look at her, blinking in surprise, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"What?" Dan asked curiously. Lucy stared directly at their linked hands, causing Dan to finally look down slowly.

"Oh that? Sorry, I guess." Dan pulled his hand away nonchalantly, not seeing what the big problem was. She turned away with a blush, allowing him to continue on without even noticing.

_His hand was warm...but probably not as warm as Nat-wait! What am I thinking?! _Lucy shook her head rapidly, trying to get the appalling images out of her head.

"Are you coming?" Dan called, already a few strides ahead of her. Lucy nodded quickly, running up from behind. She smiled at him and he smiled back, turning to continue onwards.

"Let's continue to the gym. You'll meet Ms. Aquarius." Dan grinned coyly, small hearts in his eyes. Lucy suddenly felt dread crawl into her throat, confusing her slightly. Did she know this Aquarius from somewhere else? She felt like she did.

* * *

"I better not see you in here again!" The stupid principal called after Natsu and Loke, though he mainly directed it towards Natsu, they all knew.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Natsu called back, obviously not caring at all. They all knew he'd be back again, who were they kidding?

"Sorry man, didn't mean to hit on your lady." Loke smiled sheepishly. Natsu turned away so Loke couldn't notice his blush, groaning in frustration.

"She's not my 'woman' or whatever" Natsu protested, using his fingers as quotation marks. Loke rolled his eyes, obviously not believing Natsu.

"Yeah sure, so you just busted me in the face because I was hitting on your _friend_?" Loke asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Natsu said densely, happy someone finally agreed with him. Once he realized the sarcastic undertone he yelped in protest. "Hey!"

Loke let out a laugh, taking amusement in Natsu's hotheadedness. "Whatever dude, see ya later." Loke called, noticing a few hot girls walking by. He instantly sauntered over to them, grinning and calling out cheesy pickup lines.

Natsu rolled his eyes at Loke's retreating backside, wondering when that guy will ever grow up. He lazily shoved his hands in his pockets, walking off in a random direction. He had study block, so he had the time.

He soon realized the direction he was headed towards, causing his grin to slowly wane. He could feel his jitters get the better of him with each step. _Calm down idiot, she won't be there. _He continued to scold himself repeatedly, trying hard to forget the thought.

He opened one of the large double doors, his footsteps echoing in the large room.

Mrs. Aquarius had a free period.

He walked down the bleachers, knowing he'd have to face his suspicion or the suspense would kill him. He opened the clear plated door, walking into the large room.

Only to see his greatest fear come true.

Lucy was smiling, her mouth moving indicating she was talking. She was at the pool side, obviously oblivious to the watery death beside her.

"Lucy!" He yelled, racing off towards her. He was surprised by himself, the rate he was running was faster than normal.

_I have to...protect Lucy! _a voice declared in his head. Suddenly, Juvia erupted from the water, a devilish grin on her face. Natsu instantly knew what she had planned.

"No!" He shouted, shoving Lucy away from Juvia's outstretched hand. She tackled into the hard floor, breaking his fall for him.

He heard the small '_oof' _of her breath leaving her in a sharp, painful gasp. He sighed quietly in relief, glad to have stopped Juvia from pulling her into the crystal clear waters.

"Natsu!" He heard a male voice yell, but ignored it completely. He felt the rage from earlier double, maybe even triple. He was _pissed. _

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" He roared, whipping around to glare at Juvia. Juvia shrunk back into the waters immediately, her blue eyes wide in startlement.

"Don't _ever _pull Lucy into the water again." Natsu said in a scathing tone, his eyes dark green with rage. Juvia trembled slightly, the fire in her friend's eyes absolutely terrifying her.

"Hey!" Lucy protested, punching Natsu in the back of the head. He rounded on her, anger still blazing.

"And _you!" _He growled out, narrowing his eyes at her. "I told you not to get near water, and look where you are! The freaking _pools." _He hissed, rounding full forced on her. Her brown eyes widened slightly before she dropped her head, bangs covering her face.

But he wasn't done.

He didn't know where he had conjured up all this anger, but it was here now and it wasn't leaving him anytime was on a roll and it'd take a while to get off of it.

"What do you think you are anyways? You aren't invincible Lucy. You'll _die." _He nearly choked up, shaking his head. His anger was coming from his _relief. _He was so relieved he had stopped Juvia. He didn't want to think about what would've happened.

Lucy's eyes widened before she dropped her head, bangs covering her eyes. She bit her lip, lips trembling with effort to keep herself together. Natsu was still fueled, not noticing any of these facts.

"And you," Natsu veered on Dan, realizing his presences. Just the sight of the male with Lucy made his blood boil even more. "I don't want to see you near Lucy ever again." Natsu growled.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled, taking his face in her hands. She stared him dead in the eye, trying to end his anger. "What's gotten into you Natsu? I might've not known you for a while, but the Natsu I do know isn't like this!" Lucy said quietly. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his fire slowly flicker out.

"I.." Natsu looked away, realizing that she was right. "I..."

"Come on Dan, and I'm really sorry Juvia." Lucy called to Juvia, turning around. She pulled Dan out with her, stomping away.

Natsu stared after her in surprise, blinking once. Twice. Thrice.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Lucy knew he was just looking out for her, but that didn't mean he had to be rude to every guy she encountered because of it.

Dan dropped her off at her home room, not even saying goodbye. She sighed, walking in with the jitters.

She was _nervous. _

And happy, because she was nervous.

All these feelings made her heart swell. She was so lucky. When she got home she'd of course forgive Natsu and apologize herself.

But that didn't matter now.

"Hello?" The teacher looked at her in surprise. Lucy blushed, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm new, my name is Lucy." She said shyly.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows your name by now." She deadpanned, causing a few to snicker in the back of the class. Lucy fidgeted slightly, feeling awkward.

"Well sit down." She said in annoyance. Lucy hurriedly rushed into one row, sitting down at the nearest seat.

"Where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Oh yes, expectations. I don't really care what you guys do, as long as you don't annoy me." She explained, kicking her feet up on the table for a snooze.

Lucy sat there alone, feeling awkward and worst than before. She heard some bump into her chair and turned around to see a blue haired girl staring at her with wide eyes.

"H-Hi.." Lucy said, not sure if everyone was like the teacher.

"My name is Levy, are you by the chance...Lucy?" Levy looked at Lucy hopefully, confusing the blonde girl.

"Ah...yes?" Lucy said hesitantly. Levy nearly jumped, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"And do you by a chance like to...write?" Levy asked innocently.

Lucy blushed deeply. "Y-Yes..." She admitted bashfully. Levy bit her lip to keep in her squeal.

"And do you know Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy brightened, she knew this without a doubt.

"Of course I know Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy replied happily.

"I know who you are, Lucy"

"I know who you really are."

* * *

**haha u guys thought it was Levy *troll***

**I have a few NaLu ideas in my head for next chapters...reviews really help me brainstorm ;D *wink wink***

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being lazy ene **

**Thank you for the reviews they help my plot bunnies c:( **

**(The Diamond Cross, TivaNaluKick4evs, fairytailluv34, Rose Tiger, Brandorable, DeliciouslyAddicted, TheLostHope, passwordrawr, GoldenRoseTanya, Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail, Miss Unperfect 101[everyone thought it was Levy but it was Dan...yeah I fail at trollagexD], Person, PokemonSky1999, me ga mawaru) *if I error your name or forget to put you make SURE you tell me so I can edit it in c: (sometimes ff like takes out letters and stuff in my writing...it's weird...) **

* * *

**{**_**No, this is all wrong, why aren't you gone?**_**}**

Lucy felt her eyes widen in alarm, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Who was this girl and how did she know her secret...?

"W-What?" Lucy decided to play it off, her eyes wandering around nervously.

"I know that you're...dating Natsu." Levy whispered, giggling to herself. She watched Lucy visibly relax, ticking off her check list in her mind.

"Of course I'm dating Natsu." Lucy replied happily, relieved that Levy didn't know her real secret.

"He's your boyfriend~ Sorry, I'm just a close friend of his and never expected him to date anyone-not that somethings wrong with you, you're really pretty and-sorry..I'm rambling again." Levy smiled in embarrassment and Lucy giggled, finding the girl enjoyable.

"It's fine Levy, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I like Natsu and Gray and Loke and Erza and Lisanna and you and Dan and-...everyone." This time it was Lucy who was embarrassed, causing Levy to smile. Her hazel eyes lighting up.

"Cool! Don't worry about Mrs. Aquarius, she doesn't like home room block, she just likes gym." Levy reassured. Lucy nodded her head, smiling at the tiny bluenette. Lucy finally realized she had been clutching a book to her chest, causing Lucy's eyes to widen.

"What book are you reading?" Lucy asked curiously. Levy's eyes brightened and she pulled the book away, holding it out towards Lucy.

"An Imperial Affliction." Levy chirped, and Lucy felt her eyes dilate once more.

"I've never read that before..is it good?" Lucy asked innocently. Levy nodded her head vigorously, a twinkle coming to them.

"It's brilliant! It's about this girl named Anna and-gah! It's so sad!" Levy sighed and Lucy smiled.

"I'll let you borrow it after I'm done; I'm on the last chapter." Levy offered. Lucy's smile broadened and she nodded her head happily.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy squealed, and Levy's small smile turned bright.

Levy feigned innocence, but she actually _did _know Lucy's secret.

But Lucy didn't need to worry, she wouldn't tell anyone.

They continued to chat, Levy feeling a certain someone's stare on her back.

Not that she minded.

* * *

"Let's walk to Nutrition together!"

"Great!"

Lucy followed the two skipping brunettes with her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Nutrition? No one had informed her of this class.

She shrugged, walking out of the empty classroom, roaming the hallway for a few minutes before she heard the loud chattering. She walked on carefully, opening two big wooden doors to see a huge room full of teenaged kids.

Her eyes widened in awe as they traveled the ceiling, seeing the entrancing pattern carved into it.

It was the sky.

She felt her heart warm up as her eyes followed each sparkle, a soft smile adorning her face.

She was suddenly pushed forward, nearly falling to the ground. She looked up to see a blue haired boy in front of her, smirking with pleasure.

"My bad, blondie." He said, fake sincerity in his eyes. The girl beside him snickered, her eyes staring at Lucy in displeasure, though Lucy saw none of the malice in either of them.

"It's okay, bluey!" She responded enthusiastically, her wide smile still in place. The boy's smile instantly dropped off of his face, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Think you're funny huh?" He snarled, advancing on the girl. She didn't even flinch, leaning on the balls of her feet.

"Yes I do!" She giggled cutely, her brown eyes wide "do you think I'm funny?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Funny looking," The purple haired girl's green eyes showed her coldness, but once again Lucy was oblivious.

"Oh thank you!" Lucy beamed. The two exchanged looks, obviously confused.

"Whatever airhead." He huffed, irritated enough. The blue haired boy stormed away, the purple haired girl staying behind.

"You should have a little more class; skank." She huffed in revulsion, turning on her heel as she sauntered away. Lucy was smart enough to know the meaning of that word, causing her eyes to flash with hurt.

"W...What?" Lucy looked down to what she was wearing, slightly trembling. She looked at her brown skirt, wondering if it looked trashy. She only had a cami on since she had given her sweater to Lisanna.

_What's wrong with my outfit? _Lucy thought, her good mood entirely ruined. She let out a shaky sigh, her aura purple with depression.

"Don't let Minerva get to you," A sudden voice interrupted her small pity party, making her jump. She whirled around to see two boys, her eyes scanning them in confusion.

"She should take her own advice, that bitch." One spat, his eyes blazing with anger. The other looked over to him, sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm not that worried it's just...what's wrong with my outfit?" She cried, oblivious to the tense atmosphere around the two. The boys exchanged a glance with one another, watching the blonde haired girl sob about how hard she had worked on it.

"That's all you care about?" The one that spat earlier asked incredulously. Lucy turned to him, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Wah~ you like my outfit, right?" She pointed down to herself, causing his cheeks to slightly flush, though he looked away fast enough so she couldn't see. The other stared at her, poker faced.

"You stupid-"

"Sting," The black haired one quipped, his red eyes piercing. Sting snorted, looking over to his friend in clear annoyance. "I'm Rogue, this is Sting." Rogue introduced quietly. Lucy smiled at the two widely, once again rocking on her feet.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" She greeted. Sting's eyes widened and he took a step forward, surprising her.

"Natsu-san's girl?" He asked eagerly. Lucy nodded meekly, staring at the other blond.

"We both have the same hair color!" She giggled, causing Rogue to sweat drop. Lucy looked over to the raven haired boy, examining him closely.

"Hm...we don't really look alike..phooey." She pouted childishly, causing Sting to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you joking or are you really that stupid?" He deadpanned. Lucy's pout turned into a frown and her lip trembled, fat tears coming to her eyes.

"Wah~" She cried, causing the two to panic.

"Idiot! You made her cry!"

"I'm sorry! Look blondie-ah I mean Lucy!" Sting said in a rush, slapping himself across the face. _It works with my little cousin. _He thought in desperation, hoping it'd work on the girl also.

On cue, she giggled and her crocodile tears vanished, a lovely smile coming onto her face.

"You're funny...and you're nice." Lucy turned to Rogue, offering her smile to him as well. He looked away, trying to seem indifferent.

"Yeah whatever, we were just walking to Nutrition and saw that bitch mess with you so that's the only reason we cared; bye." Sting pulled Rogue by the arm away, leaving Lucy's vision. She shrugged, turning around to go stand in the lunch line, fascinated by every little thing.

Once she got into the actual line to pick out her food, she piled nearly everything onto her plate, watching the lunch ladies curiously.

"What's this green stuff?" Lucy asked curiously, staring at the goop on her plate.

"It's spinach." The lady said in a monotone, hate for her job evident on her face.

"Cool!" Lucy beamed, having no idea what spinach was. She walked up to the keypad in confusion, staring at it.

"Type in your number." The lady instructed impatiently.

"Number?" Lucy echoed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're the new girl, right? You get free lunch today, but tomorrow tell your parents to turn in the forums." The lady grunted, trying to hurry the girl up. She was clogging up the line.

"Oh okay! Arigatou-Shoni!" Lucy peered at the lady's name tag, exiting the line. She looked around for a familiar face, noticing a few of her friends sitting together at a table.

"Hi guys-" something flew past her, startling her. They continued on, ignoring her completely as they yelled at one another. She looked around for a seat, only to find them all full.

"Hey guys can I-"

"Stupid metal face!"

"Wanna go ice idiot?"

She tapped on Gray's shoulder, only for him to swipe her away without even looking back at her. Hurt clouded her mind but she dismissed it, looking around for another table.

She noticed no one at a certain table and she rushed over to it, sitting at the first seat she saw. She looked down at her plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Hello," She heard a timid voice speak. She looked to her side to see a girl sitting down, looking extremely familiar.

"Hi," Lucy responded, her voice slightly down.

"I'm Yukino, you?" The girl asked, taking a big bite out of her burger after she drowned it in red substance. _She looks like Lisanna.._

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy smiled lighly, nibbling at a french fry.

She heard two more trays being settled down and looked up, her eyes brightening.

"Sting! Rogue!" She felt her spirits lift as she met someone she had known. Rogue offered a slight smile and Sting rolled his eyes.

"Great it's you aga-I mean what's up blondie?" Sting was quick to correct himself, now knowing the consequence of his jabbing. Crying. _Shudder._

"Nothing, I was just sitting..." Lucy mumbled. She turned to Yukino, noticing how the girl was grinning widely at both boys.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san!" She beamed. Both boys smiled lightly at her, Sting's attitude changing completely, surprising Lucy.

"So Lucy," Sting started, leaning forward with a wide smirk. Lucy perked her eyebrow, awaiting his question.

"Is Natsu-san a good fighter? What's his weakness?" Sting prodded, and Yukino scowled at him, obviously irritated of the subject already.

"He's a great fighter! He can breathe fire and and eat it, I don't think he really has a weakness." Lucy informed, sweat dropping slightly. Sting furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his smile dropping.

"Breathe-

-fire?" Sting started and Rogue finished for him. Lucy nodded her head, a certain gleam coming to her eyes.

"Yep! He eats fire, breathes fire, sets himself on fire, _sometimes others.._" Lucy muttered the last part under her breath, remembering when he had lit her on fire.

"Is he a dragon?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"More like a dragon slayer, but you can't really tell the difference with him!" Lucy laughed, finding her joke funny. The other three just stared at her, Sting chowing into his food as Yukino and Rogue watched in distaste.

"Okay then," Sting mumbled through his food, causing Lucy to wrinkle her nose.

"Are you gonna eat that, blondie?" Sting reached over Lucy to her plate, already picking up her pizza.

"Obviously not now, blondie." She huffed in response, and Sting paused in his chowing to stare at her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I like her," Sting deducted, going back to eating. Lucy felt a smile break out on her face, her heart pounding.

_Look Natsu, I made more friends! _She couldn't help but think giddy, watching them with a soft smile.

* * *

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted as she closed her locker, turning to her pink haired friend. He smiled in response, a rolled up poster in his hands.

"Hey Luce, have a good day?" Natsu asked, striking up a conversation as she put her backpack onto her back. _That backpack cost me sixty bucks, it better last..._he couldn't help but have offtrack thoughts, staring into space.

"Yeah, I made some friends!" Lucy smiled in excitement, skipping along Natsu's side as they exited school together.

"Great, who?" Natsu questioned, honestly curious.

"Their names are Sting and Rogue-Yukino too!" Lucy informed, her eyes bright. Natsu stopped in his tracks, surprise keeping him rooted.

"You should really put them in your story, y'know?" Lucy continued to blabber, not realizing Natsu wasn't beside her. She turned to look over to him, only to see an empty space. She turned around in confusion, noticing the frozen Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, you okay?" She asked in concern, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it, jaw clenched.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Uh..I think? Yukino didn't say her last name and neither did they." Lucy confessed.

"Why would you talk to them!" He exclaimed. Lucy pouted, turning away.

"You're suffocating me here Natsu!" She complained.

"You can't be friends with them though!" Natsu whined back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"I'll never forgive you if you do!" Natsu bluffed, smirking at her victoriously. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he gulped, realizing that wasn't such a good idea.

"I forgave you for being an ass earlier, so you have no room to talk!" She retorted. Natsu shrunk away, blanching.

"H-Hai!" He muttered. Lucy walked ahead, shaking her head as she looked over to him. Finally noticing the rolled up poster board, she decided to walk back over to him, noticing how lost in thought he looked.

"Hey Natsu?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He responded, his eyes still wandering.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, looking down at his poster board. He flushed and quickly retreated the board away from her hands, feeling bashful.

"N-Nothing." He muttered.

"Nothing? So you missed lunch for nothing?" She asked skeptically.

"I didn't miss lunch! I just...ate in the art room." He reasoned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? The art room, huh? What'd you draw?" Lucy asked, more eager than ever. He sighed, realizing he couldn't hide it for long from the blonde.

"You..." He confessed quietly, his cheeks coloring as he handed over the poster. She undid the rubber band holding it into a cylinder, unrolling the paper eagerly.

Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, causing him to wince. Her mouth was left agape at what she saw.

It was her in a purple uniform, the Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast. She had keys attached to her waist, her hand in the air as she smiled grandly.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She squealed, launching herself at the boy once more, her heart exploding.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**that baby I took home, yeah got a 98/98 like a boss ;D**

**anyway, I caught up with the manga and holy cheese sticks I LOVE Sting! Not like fangirl love but...I love his character! XD gah...~ and Rogue...he cares so much for Fro it's adorable/sobs but future Rogue...o_o**

**let's not go there so I don't ramble XD**

**She's wearing her GMG uniform, and those fights are 'petty' fights, if they really fought...it wouldn't be like that. **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Okay guys so this will be the last chapter and all my other stories are going hiatus **

**because I realized I hate NaLu and I'm more passionate for NaLi and GrayLu(a little **

**StiCy, too) so I'm switching to that I have tons of ideas. I'm actually thinking of quitting **

**Fanfiction all together because I hate writing and you guys are really mean...Oh yeah, **

**one more thing...April Fools ;) XDD don't hate meXD**

**(The Diamond Cross, PokemonSky1999, Rose Tiger, imedoughnut, Dark-Angel1997, Brandorable, Miho, Adelyna11, fairytailluv34,Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, Lilac)**

**I have a new idea for a story, question is, should Lucy die or Natsu?(I'm tipping towards Natsu but...I'm unsure. And it's a multichapter, not a one-shot) I won't post until I finish one though c:**

* * *

**{**_**I know you're not that strong, don't listen to me**_**}**

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu called. Lucy looked over to Natsu from where she was walking, a wide smile on her face.

"Hmm..?" She hummed, her throat vibrating with the sound.

"I was wondering...why...you're wearing only an undershirt." Natsu muttered, his gaze flickering from her to the ground. Lucy blinked in surprise, looking down to herself.

"Hihi! Lisanna messed up her shirt so gave her mine!" Lucy giggled, recalling the day.

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked to her, his guard peaking. "Lisanna? Is she okay?" Natsu asked, remembering what Levy had said earlier.

"She's fine, I think." Lucy replied faintly, staring at the ground. For some reason, Lucy had been able to feel Natsu's feeling. She brushed it off at first, but now his feelings were just shooting out at her like lasers, and she couldn't help but feel distracted.

"Oh that's good." Natsu sighed in relief, and Lucy's eyes shifted to her shoes. She felt slightly disappointed for reasons she didn't even know, confusing herself. Why did she feel so...

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke up, clearing her throat when she heard how hoarse it sounded.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking over to her with his charcoal eyes, intimidating her slightly.

"What's the feeling called when your stomach feels heavy and you kinda wanna cry?" Lucy asked in pure innocence. Natsu looked over to her warily, a frown coming onto his face.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked, walking right next to her now. Lucy hesitantly nodded her head, looking away from him.

"I guess so...it's just, I feel like I have rocks in my stomach." Lucy confessed, her own frown forming.

Natsu stared at his good friend in worry, wondering what was wrong with her. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to cheer her up with a large smile.

"Cheer up! How about we go to the park, hm?" He asked her softly. A smile broke out onto her face and she nodded.

She didn't want to share with him that she was still feeling down, because Lucy could tell he was trying hard to make her feel better, but it was fruitless.

"C'mon!" Natsu took her hand, dragging her off to the park. She let out a laugh as he steered her around, watching out for others as he ran.

"Slow down!" She called to him, barely able to keep her ear muffs on. He slowed down to a walk, turning to smile at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Luce." He chuckled. She adjusted her pink ear muffs, smiling in response.

"It's fine, but you should slow down sometimes. Take things slow to get a better enjoyment out of it." Lucy advised. Natsu blinked in surprise at her, the blonde oblivious to it.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lucy?" He asked, completely serious. Lucy scowled playfully and bumped his shoulder. He grinned teasingly back.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I'm new to everything." Lucy complained. Natsu nodded in agreement, his grin widening.

They arrived at the park and Natsu immediately sat down on the bench, pulling out his sketch book and music. He plugged in his earphones, smiling down at the music player as it began to play.

"What's that in your ears, Natsu?" Lucy asked him, leaning over to stare at him closely. Music blasted into his ear so he couldn't hear, only see her mouth move.

"-What?" Natsu unplugged one of the earpieces, staring at the blonde in curiosity. She scrunched her eyebrows together, awestruck by the earphone, her eyes wide, causing her to look cuter than usual.

"What _is _that?" Lucy whispered. Natsu smiled lightly at her, moving over his backpack so she could sit down. She set her backpack down on the ground between her legs as she leaned over Natsu to stare at the white earbud.

"Sugoi.." She whispered, causing him to smirk. He swiftly inserted it into her ear, startling her into tensing. She looked up at him with doe brown eyes, her orbs dilating slightly when the music was flown into her ear.

"Ahiiii!" She squealed, grabbing onto his tricep. His heart pounded through his ears at the look she possessed, her eyes widened and shrinking each time a note was sent into her ear.

"What is this called?" Lucy asked in wonderment. Natsu grinned gently, switching his ear bud so they were situated correctly.

"Music." Natsu informed. Lucy brightened as she listened, quietly humming along.

"Do you...like it?" Natsu asked, for some reason feeling nervous, as if her approval meant something(which it certainly did _not_).

"I love it! It's so...relaxing.." Lucy's voice quieted down, and to Natsu's astonishment, Lucy laid down on the bench, slowly, resting her head in his lap.

He couldn't shake her away, he was much too shocked. She snuggled into his lap, using her hands as a pillow. She smiled sleepily, looking up to him.

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke up quietly, staring down shyly.

"Y-Uh yeah?" He cleared his throat, the lump in his throat causing it hard to speak.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you." Lucy mumbled, a light smile on her face, her eyes closed.

"Me, too." Natsu whispered in response, staring down at the blonde with a tender smile.

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance._" Lucy whispered, her eyes tightly shut.

"_Say "I love you" when you're not listening." _Natsu finished for her, his hands tightening. Lucy searched for Natsu's and found it, grasping it gently. She cradled it to her chest, a warm smile coming onto her face as she snoozed.

Natsu continued to stare at her for a moment, mesmerized by her glory. The sun slowly dipped behind the two and soon it was night time.

"Who knew that I'd fall in love with you?"

* * *

When the time had come, Natsu didn't have the heart to wake up the sleeping blonde. He sighed, chuckling at her cute expression. He carefully took the earbud out of her ear, shoving everything back into his backpack. He heaved the backpack on and her's as well, readjusting the blonde in his lap.

He quickly heaved her up, carrying her bridal style. He walked slowly home, once or twice sneaking a glance at the girl to make sure she was still sleeping.

"How'd I get stuck with this?" He muttered to himself aloud, not able to hide his smile. He noticed his small abode coming up and turned, walking up to it. He expertly slipped his key into the door without dropping her, pushing the door open with her dangling leg.

Right when the door closed behind him, the lights in the living room turned on, startling him.

"What the hell-"

Natsu looked up, dread filling him at what he saw.

His dad was standing there with wide, charcoal eyes, disbelief written in them as he stared at the girl in his son's arms. The older man couldn't comprehend what he was witnessing.

"Dad I can explain!" Natsu started off in a hushed voice, desperate for them to stay quiet so Lucy didn't wake up. She was like a bomb, unpredictable and dangerous.

"Good, because I _really _wanna know." Igneel started off, his jaw set hard. Natsu gulped at the serious look his dad possessed, intimidating him slightly.

"W-Well you see, my friend's mom just passed away so I offered her to stay over and-"

"Is that the noises I've been hearing?" Igneel demanded. Natsu gulped once again.

"Well-ah-yes..." Natsu said awkwardly. Igneel studied his boy harshly, his piercing eyes trailing down to the blonde who was laying in his idiotic son's arms.

"Hm..." Igneel tried to seem indifferent, repressing his smile. He looked at the blonde closely, feeling like he had seen her before.

"So can she...stay?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence. Igneel stood straight up once more, staring at his son carefully.

"Yes," Igneel finally stated.

A wide grin spread out on Natsu's face "Thanks, Dad-"

"But," Igneel was quick to interrupt, his look becoming serious. "you sleep on the couch and if you even _think _of babymaking-well, at least name one Igneel." Igneel grinned lopsidedly at the disgusted look Natsu gave him. "Kidding, I'll kill you if you think of that." He said cheerfully, causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

"Uh...okay then..." Natsu fidgeted awkwardly. Igneel pointed toward the stairs, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put her to bed, dummy." Natsu scowled at his father, rushing up the steps.

"And Natsu?" Igneel called, having one more thing to say. Natsu turned around at the top of the stairs, raising his eyebrows at his dad in question.

"We'll have a _bunch _to discuss in the morning." Igneel emphasised, smirking at the dreadful look that came to his son's face.

"Y-Yes, dad." The pink haired boy muttered, turning back around to open the door to his room. Igneel stared after his soon with a soft smile, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he walked to his room, not bothering to make sure Natsu was on the couch.

He knew his son wasn't that stupid, and the girl wasn't either. Hopefully.

* * *

Natsu quietly slipped Lucy down onto the bed, pulling the covers up before releasing her. He pulled the covers up, trying to unlatch her grip around his neck; how that happened, he didn't know.

He pulled, but her grip was iron. He sighed, trying to sit up so he could get her off easier.

"Mh...Natsu.." She mumbled in her sleep, causing him to freeze. When her head lolled to the side he allowed himself to breath again, working more urgently on her arms twisted around him.

"Natsu.." Her voice came out more urgent, and she moved slightly. She lifted her body, her legs wrapping around his waist. She snuggled her face into his chest, letting out a content sigh.

His eyes widened and a blush coated his cheeks at the embarrassing position he was left in by the sleeping girl. Did she even realize what she was doing to him?

Lucy remained asleep, and he was finally able to get her off of him. He had to tuck her in again though, and when he was finally finished he stared at her sleeping face for a second, sighing with satisfaction. He turned around, about to leave when he felt a sudden touch on his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks once more.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. Her voice was so fragile he felt ice touch his heart, astonished. Her voice was laced with sleep but he could still hear the desperate need of human contact. He sighed, debating his options. If he stayed and his dad found him...well, he might not be male anymore due to his dad's rage. But if he left...he'd be leaving Lucy all vunerable in his room. Granted, she shouldn't be scared but...she was sort of childish and he knew when _he _was a child, he was scared of the dark.

He opted the first choice, deciding that his dad's rage was better than leaving Lucy alone. He turned to her, allowing a soft smile.

"Shh, it's okay, just go back to sleep." Natsu comforted, resting a hand on her cover.

"Stay with me." She urged, tugging on his hand. Natsu didn't bother arguing, obeying the blonde. She rolled over on the bed, surprising him.

"O-On the bed?" He stuttered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Please," She replied quietly. Natsu sighed, slipping under the covers. Lucy rolled back over, snuggling into his chest again. His eyes widened and he felt uncomfortable and awkward, not knowing how to react.

"Goodnight..." Lucy hummed. Her quiet snores lulled him to sleep, and he felt his arms wrap around her involuntarily.

* * *

**Fluffy chapter XD I hope I got you :D and it's my grandpa's birthday! (cakeXD but poor guy...bday on april fools xD)**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for wishing my grandpa a happy birthday...I didn't expect that XDD and I can't believe I got you guys n.n I'm a horrible pokerface-er(?) so yaay :3 and thanks for all the encouraging words you guys are super awesome!:D **

**and Eto117: One time it was my grandfather's bday and they were taking too long so I just...swiped some -n- I was like six and terrible XD**

**bitofawriter10: omgyes I love that book as;; I barely moved for two days when I first read it though XD**

**You guys have inspired me to write more and not procrastinate so much! So thank you c:**

**(Rose Tiger, LovingmyOTP's, fairytailluv34, The Diamond Cross, Dumpling Mei, Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail, Yuni-sama, ILoveAnimeGuys, GoldenRoseTanya, PokemonSky1999, PARADISE.x, Miho, GuiltyCrown09, DeliciouslyAddicted, passwordrawr, Eto117, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, kova555, SincerelyTruly, bitofawriter10)**

* * *

**{**_**Don't listen to me, we'll always be so perfectly happy**_**}**

Lucy moaned softly, tightening her closed eyes. She was extremely tired.

And _extremely _comfortable.

She smiled drowsily, snuggling even deeper into her pillow. She felt perfectly content.

"Pft..."

Lucy tensed, her half conscious mind urging her to wake up. She disregarded it entirely, opting to snuggle deeper into her pillow, hoping the noises would go away.

_Snap._

This time one of her eyes opened, surprise overriding her laziness.

She was staring straight in pink.

Pink. Pink-and more Pink! What was this?

Whatever it was, she liked it. It was soft.

She stroked it curiously, delighted when the creature curled farther into her. She combed her fingers through it carefreely, only to freeze when realization dawned on her.

She could feel the wave of happiness rolling off of the pink monster, which only meant one thing...

"Natsu!" She squealed in horror, pushing away from him, only for his arms to hold her in place. She clawed at his interlaced arms desperately, feeling the heat rise to her face.

"This is...so...improper!" She grounded out, trying to shimmy out of his grasp, only for her breast to meet his face. She let out a loud sound of disgust, trying to push his face away.

"Get-off-me!" She huffed.

And that's when she heard it.

"Bahaha! Hahaha oh god!"

She whipped her head around, her eyes dilating in horror.

Gray was guffawing on the floor while Juvia stood there, staring at the two in embarrassment. Lucy looked back down to Natsu, trying once more to tug out of his grasp.

"Hahaha-" Gray continued to laugh, going soundless as he clutched his sides. Juvia directed her gaze towards the carpeted floor, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Lucy begged pitifully.

"Why don't you just kiss him? That'll get him off you for sure!" Gray snickered, and Lucy directed a death glare towards him.

"Juvia?" She turned towards the girl, hoping the blunette would have a better plan.

"A-A-Ah..." Juvia shrunk back, shaking her head apologetically.

"Natsu-sama please!" Lucy grunted. She weaved in her hand between Natsu's grip and her waist, trying to pull him away. Failing, she intertwined their hands, crawling down instead of up, seeing if she could get her head through his arms.

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up." Natsu growled out at them, irritated beyond belief. Lucy froze in her attempt to escape, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Natsu's eyes were thankfully closed, but their lips were nearly brushing.

_Please don't open your eyes, please don't open your eyes, please don't open your ey-_

"I'm in love with Lucy."

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he lurched forward, ready to pummel the stupid ice brain. He stopped short when he noticed how close the said blonde was, astonishment filling his gaze.

"W-W-Wha-"

"Please let go of me." Lucy whispered barely against his lips, her hot breath tickling his face. Natsu had no idea what she was talking about until he felt his grip weigh down on him, quickly pulling himself from the girl with a red face.

"I-ah-you-um-...sorry." Natsu muttered, falling off of the bed in the process. Lucy couldn't help but giggle, though when she looked at his face she couldn't help but blush bashfully.

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san! Ahh~" Juvia fainted from surprise, her face completely red. Thankfully, she landed on top of Gray, stopping the black haired boy from laughing any more, instead groaning in pain when her head hit his stomach.

"Haha! Stupid ice face!" Natsu snickered, content with the pain Gray was feeling. Lucy gathered the covers around her, her face turning the same color as Juvia's.

"GET. OUT!" She screamed at both of them, burying her face into the covers.

"Out out out!" Natsu rushed out of the room, knowing not to mess with women when they're angry.

"Flame head help!" Gray called desperately, the blunette on top of him hard to pick up when he was panicked.

"OUT!"

A shrill, girly scream was heard from the bedroom.

* * *

"Hello Lucy, I'm Igneel Dragneel, Natsu's father." Igneel greeted with a friendly smile. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, her brown orbs wide.

Lucy didn't respond, her mouth left agape and her eyes still wide. "I-I'm sorry, it's just...wow.." Lucy breathed out, a smile capturing her face.

"_Lucy..."_ Natsu warned, hoping she wouldn't start spouting stuff about dragons.

"You're right, sorry...It's an honor to meet you Mr. Dragneel, my name's Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled apologetically, shaking his hand rapidly. Igneel sweat dropped but kept his friendly aura.

"So...care to explain how a pretty girl like you gets stuck with my idiot son?" Igneel asked after they had all situated at the table, Gray icing his bruised face.

"Dad!" Natsu protested loudly, glaring at his father. Igneel laughed in response, dismissing him with a wave.

"I'm just kidding...but seriously, how?" Igneel locked gazes with Lucy, determined to get the details out of her.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but all I remember is waking up in his room and he looked so cute sleeping! Ah..anyway, I woke him up and I remembered a few things like Earthland and Natsu and Gray and Erza-well my friends basically. And you! You were a dragon and Natsu was searching for you! I'm so happy he found you! Well I'm a celestial mage I think...I just remember stuff but don't really live it, y'know?" Lucy said entirely in one breath, breathing heavily at the end. She smiled grandly at them all, everyone staring at her with the same blank expression.

"Um...what?" Igneel asked, closing his gaping jaw. Lucy giggled cutely, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh dear, I'm confusing everyone aren't I?" She tittered.

"Haha you're funny!" Gray laughed, making everyone turn towards him.

"Igneel a dragon? That's hilarious." Gray sniggered. Igneel smiled lightly, letting out a laugh when he realized the girl had been joking.

"A girl with humor, good choice Natsu." His dad commented approvingly, looking over to his son.

Natsu was repeatedly banging his head against the table, muttering "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." Causing the older man to sweat drop.

"Natsu's the funny one!" Lucy laughed, staring at Natsu. Igneel watched her closely, noticing the twinkle in her eye, surprising him.

He smiled softly at them all, standing up from his seat. "Who wants breakfast?" He called, the four teens cheering in response.

"Natsu your dad is _incredible!"_ Lucy whispered happily. Natsu paused in his brain damage, turning to her.

He was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, but when he saw her sparkling eyes he smiled lightly, looking down before back up to her eyes.

"Yeah, he's the best." Natsu admitted Lucy grinning in response.

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

"They're...kinda cute..."

"Hahaha! Poor girl! Stuck with that loser!"

"Ew, romance."

Lucy walked the hall with Natsu, wondering what all the gossip was about.

"Shh! There they are!" She snapped her head around, narrowing her eyes at the caramel haired girl who had whispered that. The girl quickly looked away, rushing away with her two friends.

"Natsu-sama! Lucy-sama!" A voice called, and they both turned to see the white haired girl run towards them.

"Yukino?" Natsu asked in surprise. Yukino stopped in front of them, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

"You guys...!" She laughed before rushing away, confusing them even farther.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Natsu muttered. He noticed a crowd and took Lucy's hand so he didn't lose her, snaking through the people.

"I don't-oh!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at what she was looking at.

There was a picture pinned to the board.

More importantly, a picture of _them._

Lucy was cradling Natsu's head into her...ahem..._chest_, her arms wrapped around him and his around her. Their eyes were closed, smiles on each of their faces.

"How did this-"

"What the hell!" Lucy screamed in revulsion, snatching the picture. She stared down at it in disgust, dread filling her.

"Lucy don't fre-"

"Don't tell me not to freak! This is...this is..!" She ripped the picture up, angry tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Come on Luce.." He whispered, pulling her along in the hallways, trying to save some of her dignity before she snapped and made everything worse.

* * *

**Hope you liked, **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks (TheLostHope, GuiltyCrown09, DeliciouslyAddicted, Rose Tiger, Adelyna11, LinkLover123, Miho, Brandorable, Rina Nina, PARADISE.x, fairytailluv34, passwordrawr, GoldenRoseTanya, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, Sen'ninriki, Guest, PokemonSky1999, MsSlicingClaws)**

**200 REVIEWS ASFGKSJH /sobs thanks A TON! It means so much to me ;u;**

**This is my third time rewriting this chapter...gomen...**

* * *

**{**_**The lies you succumb to, blissfully unaware**_**}**

Lucy opened the house door and trudged in, throwing her backpack onto the couch.

"Lucy!" Natsu called exasperatedly, banging into the door on his way in. He rubbed his sore, red face before continuing to enter, walking after the blonde.

"I said I was sorry like-five times already!" Natsu groaned helplessly. Lucy just huffed, refusing to answer him.

"Luce~" He whined loudly, coming up behind her. For some reason unknown, the tone of his voice startled her, a blush creeping up her neck.

"N-No! I'm mad at you!" She growled, walking farther away from him. Natsu pouted childishly, following her like a lost puppy dog.

"How was _I _supposed to know that'd happen?" Natsu replied indignantly. Lucy rolled her eyes though Natsu couldn't see, rushing up the stairs so his room.

"You're the one who drew it!" Lucy yelled from his room. Natsu scoffed, traveling up the stairs himself. Girls, why were they so embarrassed all the time? So her clothes randomly changed during class, it's not like anyone saw her naked!

...Right?

"I'll make it up to you." Natsu pushed the door open cautiously, wary of any thrown objects. Lucy turned to him, brown eyes flashing.

"How?" She grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest. Natsu rubbed the back of his head in thought, searching for ideas.

"Um...what do you want?" Natsu asked instead.

Lucy perked thoughtfully. What did she want? Was he giving her the option of choosing? Would _she _be able to pick?

You might be wondering what's going on, and that's simple to answer. Natsu and Lucy had been in class, listening to the boring lecture when suddenly Lucy's clothes swapped, going from her usual outfit to the one from the picture Natsu had drawn with her in the purple outfit. Everyone had stared at Lucy like she had grown another head, and she had turned bright pink. Right when her anger over the picture was fizzling out, too.

So apparently, Natsu can't draw Lucy without her...morphing? Transforming? He didn't really know.

"I wanna go see a movie on friday!" Lucy chirped, her bad mood completely vanishing.

"Movie?" He replied, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah! I heard some girl talking about it during class, it sounds fun!" Lucy giggled, her brown eyes shining curiously.

"Ah..sorry but I can't friday." Natsu replied nervously. Lucy frowned, noticing Natsu's mood.

"Why~?" She pouted cutely, puffing her cheeks out. Natsu smiled lightly, though Lucy could practically see the depression rolling off of him.

"I have to go see my mom." Natsu replied, his tone notifying the end of the discussion. Lucy quickly zipped her mouth shut, knowing first handedly how he acted when his mother was brought up.

"Okay...well...can we go to the mall instead?" Lucy pouted cutely, pleading with the pink haired boy.

Natsu sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. He looked to his bedside clock, thinking thoroughly. It was currently 3:12, if they hurried...

"Fine.." Natsu deflated visibly, miserably looking for his wallet. Lucy cheered happily, rushing back down the stairs to get her shoes.

"Sorry buddy." Natsu apologized to his wallet, knowing by the time they finished that it'd be completely empty. He sighed, shoving it into his back pocket. He begrudgingly slipped on his favorite sandals, stomping down the stairs dramatically.

When he finally made his way to the door, Lucy was buzzing. Happy came up from behind them, meowing sleepily. Natsu paused, his eyes searching for the cat food.

"Let me feed Happy before we leave." Natsu called, rummaging in the kitchen. He opened a bottom cabinet, pulling out the huge cat food bag. He aimed it at the food bowl, pouring the food in. Happy came running in, though when he saw no fish, frowned. He meowed in distaste, though Natsu didn't pay much attention.

"Next time!" He called, promising the cat fish. Though he did that nearly every time. They just never had the money to get fish for Happy, truly tragic.

Lucy bolted out of the door when he came back into the living room. He followed after her, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He caught up to the now walking blonde, pocketing his house key.

"Let's run some errands!" Lucy giggled, watching the town with glittering eyes. Natsu smiled softly, going along with basically everything the blonde said.

"Oh Natsu look! Look!" Lucy cried, rushing to a shop. _We aren't window shopping..._Natsu thought, sweat dropping. Lucy pointed at the item inside, her grin wide.

"Let's get this! Oh _please _Natsu?" Lucy beseeched, her lower lip jutted out for effect. Natsu peered in the glass, blinking.

There sat a simple, wooden bowl. Nothing special about it at all. He looked up to the shop name, noticing it said 'Connell's pet shop'.

"Why do we need a pet bowl?" Natsu screwed his nose up in confusion, wanting a further explanation.

Lucy moaned like it was obvious. "For Happy! I saw his bowl, it's awful! Come on Natsu, please? See the bowl, it's a 'do-it-yourself' bowl! We can make Happy his own bowl!" Lucy beamed. Natsu stared at Lucy for a long moment, trying to decipher her words.

"...You're going to make Happy a bowl?" Natsu replied in disbelief. Lucy nodded her head vigorously, smile widening.

Seeing her pleading expression, Natsu sighed. "Fine..." He grumbled, handing her the correct amount of cash. She squealed happily, rushing into the shop enthusiastically. Natsu peered in, noticing Bisca from school. The two girls chattered for a little bit before Lucy handed the green haired girl the money, Bisca in turn going into the back, returning with a similar bowl and paints.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Lucy called, the bells ringing as she exited. Natsu stood there with his hands in his pockets, waiting impatiently for the blonde.

"Come on! We aren't even at the mall yet and you're spending money!" He stressed, pulling her along. She smiled sheepishly, cradling the paper bag to her chest.

"Natsu I saw the cutest puppy in there! He was white and kya~ so kawaii!" Lucy gushed to the pinkette, forgetting that he was frustrated with her. Natsu nodded, pretending to listen.

"I want a puppy like that someday~" Lucy smiled to herself, walking with her hands behind her back. They began to cross over a bridge, the mall standing in front of them like a giant.

Lucy quickly walked to the bridges side, climbing up the railing. She giggled, balancing herself out with her arms. She walked forward, putting one foot in front of the other.

"Be careful..!" Natsu scolded, jogging over to stand next to the bridge just in case. Lucy continued walking, a slight breeze causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"Baka! What did I just say?" Natsu reprimanded, taking her hand in his to balance her once more. She blushed lightly, catching herself.

"Gomen'ne," She tittered, walking more carefully. Natsu shook his head at her antic, continuing to guide her along.

She felt slightly nervous now, something weird gnawing at her stomach. She tried not to let her hand become clammy, not wanting him to break their contact. His hand was _so _warm and comfortable.

"Come on." Natsu held his other hand up. Lucy blushed further, taking his other hand. She hopped off with ease, not knowing what to do now.

Natsu nonchalantly let her hands go, disappointment clouding around the teenaged girl. She pulled herself out of it, running to keep up with the boy.

"Oh look!" She gaped immediately, rushing to the first store she saw. She opened the double glass doors, leaving Natsu behind. He sweat dropped, treading behind.

By the time he had opened the door, she had tried on a full outfit. She walked out in a white tank top, a pink jean jacket over top of it. Her skirt looked punk rock, her heels six inches each.

"You like?" Lucy displayed herself, smiling shyly. Natsy blinked, unfazed by her cutesy look.

"You aren't wearing those heels." Natsu deadpanned. Lucy wrinkled her forehead, going back into the dressing room with a huff.

"Can't...appreciate..stupid...men!" Lucy grumbled out, switching back into her purple dress. She walked back out, staring at Natsu with a sour expression.

"What?" He blinked innocently. He didn't understand why girls wanted to wear such heels-didn't they hurt?

"Did you even read the store name? Let's go." Lucy pulled Natsu out by his shoulder. Befuddled, Natsu snuck a glance back at the shop, seeing it said 'Higher Heels'.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired~" Natsu huffed, collapsing at the food court 'coincidentally'.

"We went in _one _store!" Lucy replied. Natsu moaned from the floor, a pitiful heap. Lucy shook her head, stepping over the pathetic boy.

"Come on then!" Lucy called, exploring the food court. Natsu got up enthusiastically, grinning widely. He chased after her, his mouth watering from all the delicious smells.

"...Luce?" He called curiously. Lucy was nowhere to be found. He felt worry flood him-he had read enough stories to know about the rapist cliche.

"Luce?" He called again. A few people turned to look at him, annoyance filling their gazes. Natsu ignored them, pushing past a few of them.

"Lu-cy...?" Natsu's eyes grew at what he saw.

Lucy was currently attacking a man, eyes in the shape of hearts.

"N-No!" The man shrieked while Lucy went berserk, reaching for the free samples tray in his outstretched hand.

"Mou~" Lucy whined, trying to climb up him. Natsu narrowed his eyes, rushing over to their side.

"Lucy!" He barked. She completely ignored him, totally fixated on getting the goodies.

"Get her off of me!" The man demanded. Natsu pulled Lucy back, folding her arms behind her back.

"Calm down weirdo!"

"But it's so good!" Lucy cried, staring hungrily at the treats. Natsu looked at the small round balls in the sample cups, wondering what was so great about them.

"It's like they explode in your mouth! The different flavors-wah~" Lucy gushed.

"You want them? Fine! Just don't hurt me!" The man cried, rushing away, the plate falling onto the ground, it's contents perfectly fine.

"Yay!" Lucy cried out, dropping to the ground and slipping out of his grip. She gathered the sweets up, gulping them down.

"..." Natsu stared down at Lucy as she stuffed herself, leaving him confused. Girls were so weird.

When she finished, Natsu-for once-didn't feel so hungry anymore. She smiled innocently up at him while she gathered herself together, standing up once more.

"Let's go, ne?" Lucy giggled, skipping ahead.

It seems magical drawing girls are the weirdest of all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~ the picture thing isn't over n.n but I have an idea for next chapter...hehehe^^**

**Vote on my profile what you wanted updated next! (I'll make a new poll every like..month) **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So today we had a play at school and...THE OPENING SONG WAS ONE DIRECTION! XDDD I laughed so hard..it was 'Princess and the Pea' and the 'princesses' had a dance off...to That's What Makes You Beautiful XD god I hate that song...love them, but ehhh..my friend tht was sitting next to me hates them so I found it even more amusing c:**

**Arigatou (TivaNaluKick4evs, GuiltyCrown09, .397, Lucy Heartfilia, , cocobean4ever, PARADISE.x [I SEE SOMEONE LIKES JEFF THE KILLER XD], GoldenRoseTanya, Miho, Rose Tiger)**

* * *

**{**_**I don't know how you can't see through my facade**_**}**

The next day, Natsu lay in his bed still sleepy.

He moaned, rolling onto the other side, his limbs stretched out, covering nearly the whole bed as he sprawled out.

Wait a minute...

Something felt...off. Something felt...wrong. Something was missing. What was missing?

_!_

His eyes snapped open instantly, the thought of sleep vanishing completely. Robotically, he leaned up so he was sitting upright, scanning the room with wary eyes.

Where was Lucy?

"Luce?" He called in a hoarse voice, sleep thick in his dried throat.

"Lucy~" He groaned, stripping himself off of the bed, his muscles aching from all the lugging he had done yesterday.

He shuffled around, eyes half lidded. Why did school have to be so damn early?

He lazily brushed his teeth in the bathroom before rummaging through his dresser, looking for anything that didn't smell weird. He pulled out a random tee and some shorts, quickly changing.

When he trudged down the stairs he met his tired father. "Hey Dad, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, most of the sleep vanishing from him.

Igneel blinked twice at his son, wondering where he got all his energy from. "Who?" He croaked, scratching his chin in thought. Natsu stared at his father weirdly, wondering what was wrong with his memory. "Y'know, Lucy?" Natsu prompt. Igneel sighed, not having the patients to tolerate his son so early in the morning.

"I have no idea...what you're talking about." Igneel yawned, walking past Natsu into the kitchen, searching for some coffee.

Natsu stared after his dad, eyebrow quirked. What did he mean-he had no idea what Natsu was talking about? Of course he knew! How could he _not _know? He had spoken to the girl yesterday!

...

...

...

Right?

Natsu felt something cold slip into his stomach and crawl it's way to his heart. Lucy _had _been here. He _knew _it. She wasn't just some figment of his imagination-

Fear pulverized him now, beating him through anguish and confusion. He wasn't crazy, Lucy was real. She had to be real.

Natsu took the stairs two by two, not a moment to lose. _Stop thinking such crazy things! She's real...she has to be real._ He screamed at himself, though his confidence was deteriorating by the second.

He slammed his bedroom door open, not even caring about school anymore. Getting to school on time didn't matter now, not even an Erza beating could compare to this.

Even though he hadn't known her for long, he had felt like he had. He had felt like she had always been there, even when she wasn't. She was perky, innocent-a little _too _innocent at times, but that was just her. And he found his chest aching at the thought.

He scrambled over to his wardrobe where Lucy had invaded and put her clothes in. He wrenched the door open-

only to see all his clothes, neatly hanging like before.

"No!" He muttered, searching furiously. They _had _to be here. He poked his hand in, searching for any frilly fabric. Panic finally settling in, he started clawing the clothes out, shredding a few jeans.

"This...can't be happening!" He growled, his wardrobe completely empty now. He stared at his scattered clothes, despair churning in him. He put his hands on his face, shaking his head back and forth. _No...no...NO!_

"Goddamnit!" Natsu cursed, taking his rage out on the huge piece of furniture, knocking it over. It crashed down, breaking the few mementos that were stacked on top of it.

He refused to believe this. This can't be happening. What did he do wrong?

He ran his fingers through his hair. _Backtrack Natsu. _He calmed himself, trying to 'think' for once. Where had he last seen her? _She was getting ready for bed...I opted for the floor and yet she convinced me once again to sleep in the bed beside her-a pillow separated us...then...then...?!_

He pulled at his roots, ready to rip his hair out and go bald. He had fallen asleep right when he hit the bed, exhausted. But did she?

Natsu finally found his gaze set on the alarm clock, noticing he had about fifteen minutes left for school. He could go looking for her, because she was real.

He couldn't help but keep reminding himself that, nearly going mad. The wave of emotions took control and he ran towards the door, rushing down the steps.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to look for Lucy-because she's real!" He added, running to the door.

"Good luck Natsu!"

He froze at the door, his hand rotated, just about to open it. Slowly, his eyes darted into the kitchen.

Lucy stood there, an apron tied around her neck, her hair up in a bun. Her brown eyes shined as she turned to smile at him, a spatula in her hands.

"_And yet I watch you pass, feel my heartbeat racing fast~" _Lucy hummed to herself while she cooked, smiling widely.

Natsu stood, still frozen in his spot, jaw dropped. His brain was still comprehending the situation.

Lucy paused, turning to stare at Natsu in confusion. "What's wrong, Natsu-sama?" She asked in concern, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

_Ba-dum. _

Snapped back into reality, he ran right into her, nearly tackling her into the floor. He put a hand on her shoulder, staring at her closely.

"You're real!" He exclaimed, poking her cheek. Lucy blinked in surprise, slowly nodding her head.

"Eeh? ..Of course I'm real Natsu-sama." Lucy replied innocently, staring at him strangely while he continued to poke at her cheek in amazement.

"But I woke up this morning and you weren't here! I was really worried..." He confessed, but realizing his slip up, quickly straightened. "I-I mean how can I not? I always have to watch over you, weirdo." He puffed out his cheeks and turned his face the other way, making sure to hide his blush.

Lucy smiled softly at the boy, unfazed by his insult. "Ahh Natsu-sama~" She cooed cutely, causing his blush to intensify. "I'm right here, see! Right here!" Lucy found Natsu's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, much to his dismay.

"I know that now, geez!" He reeled back, face now crimson. Lucy giggled, rocking back and forth on her tippy toes.

"I went to go get Natsu-sama some pancakes!" Lucy explained, smiling widely up at the questioning boy. "I know that Natsu-sama likes pancakes, and Lucy does too! So I went to go get some-just for you!" Cue blushing Natsu.

He felt somewhat touched by her gesture, a dumb smile coming onto his face. "Arigatou Luce." He thanked as the blonde laid a few on a plate, passing it to him. Lucy smiled up at him beautifully, brown eyes dancing with humor.

"No problem Natsu-sama!" Lucy cheered, putting some down for her and Igneel.

"Not with the sama again..." Natsu grumbled, tearing into his pancakes, moaning from the taste.

"Do I smell waffles?" A certain voice poked in, his father's coal eyes dancing with hunger.

"Pancakes!" Lucy corrected, grinning widely at Igneel. He rushed to the girl's side, taking his assigned plate.

His eyes gleamed, noticing how beautiful they looked. "You're so much more useful than my idiot son over there!" Igneel praised Lucy, getting the blonde to blush bashfully.

"Hey! Shut the hell up you old fart!" Natsu shouted in protested. Igneel cackled, cuffing Natsu on his walk to the table, sitting down at his seat.

"What? I was just telling the truth." Igneel defended, a quirky grin settling over his features. Lucy giggled at their bickering, hesitantly walking over to the table. She sat down at the table, chewing quietly on her food.

"This is some great stuff Lucy." Igneel commented, Natsu finding he could agree for once with his father. Lucy smiled, proud of herself.

"Thank you Igneel-san." Lucy replied shyly.

"Welcome to the family!" Igneel continued, his coffee in the air for a toast. Natsu blinked in surprise before he picked up a glass of OJ, grinning widely like his father.

They comically cheered, Lucy sitting quietly in the midst of it all.

"...Family?" Lucy echoed softly, staring at her hands.

"Yeah, you're part of the family now." Igneel took a sip of his coffee, smiling.

"You always were." Natsu added, winking at Lucy.

"You...you guys...!" She let out a sob, her heart beating erratically in her chest while a smile lit up her glowing face.

"Hey! D-Don't cry!"

"Wah~"

* * *

"Ne Lu-chan?"

"Hm..?"

"Why is Natsu..uh...clinging to you?" Levy asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. Lucy sweatdropped, trying to ignore the aura rolling off the pinkette.

"Um...he thought I wasn't real this morning and ever since we left he's been like, well, ...this." Lucy explained shyly. Levy blinked, still not understanding the blonde's answer.

"Why would he think you aren't real?" Lisanna added in curiously, her brow rose skeptically. Lucy scrambled for an answer, cursing herself for slipping up.

"Who cares?" Sting grumbled sourly, the bluenette and white haired girl rolling their eyes.

"You don't have to be so mean, Sting." Levy chided. Sting rolled his eyes at the petite girl.

"You could move back to your table, Levy." He mocked enthusiasm in response, causing the girl to frown.

"You look a lot like Laxus, doesn't he Lisanna?" Mira finally joined in, staring at Sting curiously. The blond blushed in response, trying to seem indifferent.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna giggled, picking at her tomatoes.

"What?" She blinked innocently.

"Who's Laxus?" Lucy asked curiously. Mira looked over to Lucy, her eyes darkening. She instantly shut herself out of the conversation, an awkward silence forming in place.

Lucy didn't show it, but she felt hurt strike her. Mirajane had been acting this way ever since she first met her. Everyone said the snow haired beauty was as kind as anyone, but Lucy couldn't seem to see it. Whenever Lucy was in the same room as Mira, she seemed to try and avoid contact at all costs, as if she had a morbid disease.

"He works at the local cafe." Natsu answered, adjusting his grip on Lucy. She smiled thankfully at him, nibbling at some crackers on her plate.

"Can I have your apple juice? Please~" Natsu pled cutely, his hand sneakily inching towards the blonde's beverage. Lucy quickly slapped his hand away, taking a sip of the drink.

"No fair! I couldn't get lunch, please give me some of yours!" He whined, nearly pushing Lucy off her own lunch seat. She shoved him back in response, scowling.

"No way! It's your fault; _you're _the one whose insistent on clinging to me!" She retorted.

The pink haired boy visibly deflated, beyond disappointed. His stomach growled, mocking him. He was _so damn hungry. _

"You can have my cheetos if you want." Lisanna offered, reaching across to hand the treat to the boy. Natsu visibly brightened, snatching them up greedily.

"You're the best Lisanna! Thanks!" Natsu beamed happily, causing said girl to blush. Lucy smiled, finishing off her crackers.

Natsu finished the spicy food, and she could feel his stare bore into her juice container. She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep it from him. "...fine." She huffed, pushing the juice over to him. He slurped the remnants down gleefully, a childish aura surrounding him.

She giggled at his cute antics, shaking her head at him.

"Ne Lu-chan?" Levy whispered into her ear. Lucy turned to the girl, brown eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity.

"What?" She responded in a soft tone. The small bookworm's eyes turned mischievous as she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Lucy's eyes widened "That'll really work?" She whispered in disbelief, eyes gleaming with hope. Levy nodded her head, grinning slyly.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" She cried, wrapping an arm around the girl.

Natsu growled from her other side, catching her attention. His grip around her tightened, and he was basically snuggling her now.

"Are you okay Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked in worry, everyone turning to them. Natsu quickly pulled away(but not enough to let go), blushing slightly.

"It's just Natsu okay? And I'm fine..." He muttered. He was slightly traumatized from the earlier events; the thought of losing her fresh in his mind. He shivered at the reminder, his grip once more tightening. He couldn't lose her, and he'd make sure he wouldn't.

"Oh Natsu-kun~" Lucy purred, her tone different. ...almost...seductive..?

_EH? _Natsu thought, wondering what was wrong with the girl. She leaned forward, dangerously close. Their noses bumped and she smiled even wider, a chill running down his spine.

"You're so..." _What did Levy-chan say again? Aah! _Lucy thought frantically, searching for the word once again. Finally finding it, she perked up, relieved. "...handsome." Lucy finished her thought, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling her nose into it. The close contact made Lucy feel hot, her senses tingling madly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Natsu demanded, his face crimson. She wasn't even blushing! Did she even know what she was doing to him?

"Oh Natsu-kun..." She sighed dreamily. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly let go of her, jumping off the shared seat. He scrambled back wildly, as if she were some kind of possessed demon.

"What's w-with yo-ou?" Natsu stumbled over his words, his throat closing up. Lucy smiled widely, cheering happily.

"Thanks Levy-chan, it worked!" She high fived the blunette, giggling with her erratically.

"What-"

"-the hell." Sting started and Lisanna finished for him, mouths gaped at what they had just witnessed.

Rogue was silently snickering in the background, trying not to catch anyone's attention, while Natsu sat on the cafeteria floor, more confused than anybody.

"Heee! That was soooo kawaii! Ohmigod~sooo~hee!" Mira cried, eyes shaped into hearts as she slapped herself, having a fangirl overload.

Lucy smiled awkwardly, having no idea what Mira was talking about. Though seeing the once detached girl acting so cute made her feel happy and accomplished. Seems Mira wasn't that bad.

"I-I mean..." Mira quickly corrected herself, coughing awkwardly. She slid back in her chair some, looking down at the floor with a fake frown.

The bell rang, everyone quiet as they comprehend what had just happened.

Lucy tried to seduce Natsu?

That wasn't right, was it?

She had acted all seductive to get him off of her?

Still not that good, but that's the best they could think of. Lucy payed no mind to this, frowning when Mira instantly jumped up and ran away, obviously in a haste to get away from _her._

"See you Natsu.." She hummed from habit, racing away to catch up with Mira.

She'd find out what Mira's problem was.

* * *

***Igneel was tired thats why he didn't know who Lucy was but then he had some coffeeXD**

**Why do people even pair Lucy with Sting...? Have they even had a decent conversation?! Is it just because they're both blondes or something?! OTL whatever...I believe in the twin paradox slayer crack theory XD though if Natsu and Lucy have a kid...I prefer the boy with pink hair and the girl with blonde...cute pink haired kiddies everywhere! ORZ/i'm done XD**

**I might go to anime con with my friend and she's trying to convince me into creating a Frosch costume...she's going as Happy XD ...I don't really do Cosplay so yeah..ene**

**Please Review, Thank You~! I'll update fast 8D promise~ne?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks (GuiltyCrown09, cocobean4ever, fairytailluv34, GoldenRoseTanya, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, NameMeLife, Lunaroid2906, Cute-Kawaii-girl, Adelyna11, Miho, Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail, Eto117, Lucy Black Heartfillia, Arrow of Artemis)**

* * *

**{_And maybe one day I'll g__et to see your smile_}**

Lucy walked quickly, trying to catch up with the white haired teenager. The halls suddenly filled with students, all trying to get to their classes on time. Lucy pushed past teen after teen, losing Mira in the crowd.

"Excuse me!" Lucy repeated over and over again, her tone becoming more desperate. How were there this many kids in the school? This was insane!

"Watch out!" A voice barked. Lucy felt two hands plant themselves on her before pushing her with great force, causing her to fall to the floor. Lucy gasped out in surprise, not expecting to be handled in such a way.

Her hip banged ungraciously into the hard marble floor, causing her immense pain as it throbbed. She put a hand over her hip, tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Ow..." Lucy sniffed, pulling her knees to her chest. Students trampled over her, uncaring of her state.

In a last attempt to shield herself, she put her arms over her head, closing her eyes tight.

"Leave her alone Sieg!" A dangerous voice growled, but Lucy didn't dare look up. She kept her eyes shut tight, wanting for all of it to be over and for the crowd to disperse.

"Or what?" The one called Sieg replied, his tone cool and cocky.

"I'm not one to fight, but I'll gladly do it to protect a friend." The voice warned. No more talking was heard and suddenly Lucy felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She finally opened her watery eyes, only to see in surprise, Mirajane.

Mira's blue eyes were specked with worry, her mouth in a firm line. She helped Lucy up to her feet, watching as the blonde dusted herself off, the halls now deserted.

She silently cursed herself, great. She was left with _this. _

"T-Thank you Mira-san..." Lucy mumbled gratefully, rubbing her arm nervously. She felt slightly intimidated, being around someone who seemed to despise her so much.

"Yeah don't mention it." Mira replied in a cold voice, her blue eyes hardening once she knew the blonde was okay.

She couldn't be friends with this...whatever it was. It was abnormal and freaky. Sure, she worked in a magic shop, but she never expected any of the magical things to actually...work.

She shivered when she remembered what the label said on the glass that was poured on Lucy...

"Mira-san?" Lucy spoke up, catching Mira's attention again. Mira's guarded eyes stared into Lucy, a bitter taste coming to her mouth.

"Stay away from me." Mira instructed. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back as if she had been struck, feeling pain all the same.

"W-Why?" Lucy asked in innocent curiosity, her eyes glittering with hurt. Mira tried to stomp down her regret, turning her head to look away from the blonde in front of her.

"Because I know who you really are." Mira replied in a dangerous tone. Lucy instantly stiffened in surprise, brown eyes dilating.

"Or should I say, I know _what _you really are." Mira corrected herself, giving Lucy a shrewd look.

Lucy turned ghostly white, eyes glued to the floor. The tone Mira used actually made Lucy feel _ashamed._

_Don't feel bad me...if you become her friend then.._Mira faltered, a sad edge coming to her. She tried convincing her friends to stop befriending the blonde but no. They just continued to, and now they'll all get hurt.

But Mira wouldn't.

_Yes you will. _A tiny voice whispered, and Mira knew it was right. She would feel regret for being so cruel to the innocent girl.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy sniffed, blinking her eyes quickly to keep herself from crying. She never thought anyone could hate her like this, but apparently she was wrong.

Mira truly hated her.

"You aren't even a human." Mira continued. "You're just a...creature. You were a mistake." Every jab hit Lucy worser than the last.

"You don't belong here. Natsu is playing with fire, and you're bound to hurt him."

"What if he falls in love with you? It'll kill him." Mira's voice weighed with sadness, her eyes turning watery. Lucy had no idea what she was talking about whatsoever, her own eyse filling with tears.

"Stay away from my friends."

Not able to take it anymore, she turned on her heels, running down the corridor and out of Mira's sight.

The white haired girl watched as Lucy rounded the corner, her blue eyes widened with grief. She absolutely hated hurting people.

Mira felt a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away on her sleeve. No, she couldn't cry. She had to make Lucy think she hated her. It'd be better that way.

Because Lucy had an expiration date.

* * *

Natsu rushed down the hallway, his face as hot as ever. He just needed to get away from everyone and _breathe._

What was Lucy doing? What had gotten into her? Why was she acting so...weird and un-Lucy like?

Natsu pulled at his collar, clearing his throat. Admittingly, he kind of liked it. He might have a high body temperature, but around her he truly felt _hot_-

"Gah! That weirdo is rubbing off on me!" Natsu cried, pulling at his hair in frustration. Why was he having such freaky thoughts? He didn't like it.

"Now everyone's gonna tease me..." He mumbled, feeling dread fill his stomach. Wait a minute, didn't they already think Lucy and Natsu were dating? They surely wouldn't say anything about it then right? Since they were a 'couple' and all...

Still, that wouldn't stop stupid ice face. Gray would make sure to embarrass the hell out of him. Probably coo his name in the middle of class like the real gay he was.

He really pissed Natsu off.

The pink haired boy tried unscrambling his messy thoughts, trying to pry reality from perverted imagination. Sometimes he hated his artistic abilities; why did he have to make Lucy _so _pretty? Ugh...

The bell rang and startled the boy. The teenagers filled the hall and raced past him. Great, he had to go to Calculus with Lucy and _best of all _Gray. Just great. Now he'd have to deal with embarrassing teases right in front of Lucy.

He dragged himself into the terrible room, sulking the whole way. He sat down in the back, praying Gray wouldn't see him.

"Hey lover boy!"

Shit.

Gray instantly burst out laughing when he saw Natsu blanch, sinking lower into his seat. The tardy bell rung overhead, students rushing in.

Natsu tried ignoring Gray's jabs, only growling at the perverted ones. When the teacher walked in, he rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Where was Lucy?

* * *

Natsu carelessly dropped his backpack on the floor, closing the door behind him. He took a few steps into his abode, eyebrows raised. He knew his father wasn't home...

And yet, he could hear the sound of a faucet going...

That was weird. His dad wasn't one to carelessly leave things on. Natsu's thoughts drifted from that to Lucy, wondering where she had mysteriously disappeared to. He hadn't seen her the rest of the day and she hadn't even walked with him! Natsu was really starting to worry.

"Pathetic. Just die. You're not even a human. They said they were my friends. They said they liked me. They lied."

Natsu's eyes widened and he trudged up the stairs, taking two at a time like he had earlier that day. He burst into the bathroom, eyes widening at what he saw.

Lucy's back was to him as she stood at the sink, her shoulders drooped. Natsu stomped to her side, whipping her around forcefully.

His stomach dropped, seeing the emotionless look in her eyes. He looked down to her hands, eyes filling with fear. He pushed her as far away from the sink as possible, shutting off the water in a rush. He searched for a towel, scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He questioned in a panicked voice, his eyes glaring at her as he quickly wrapped the towel around her damaged hands. He felt dread crash down onto him, panic setting over.

"Do you know what water does to you?" He growled, staring her in the eye. When she didn't respond he continued, anger boiling over. "It'll kill you Lucy! You'll die!" His voice rose to a roar, eyes filled with distress. Lucy lowered her head in shame, a tear escaping her eye.

"I-I-" She croaked, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak. Her hands burned from the pain, searing into her core. Pain. So much pain. It hurt.

He pulled her into his chest, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you do that?" He asked, his voice still loud and booming as he guided her out of the bathroom, not even wanting to be near something that could hurt his precious Lucy.

Natsu sat her down on his chair and kneeled in front of it, taking the towel away. He grimaced at the terrible red marks on her hands, gently caring to them. "Was I an accident?" Lucy's quiet voice filled the room, stopping Natsu in surprise. He looked up to meet her gaze, seeing sadness and depression reflect in her usual happy brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu started back up after a moment of silence, bandaging her hands delicately. His fear of losing her almost came true again.

Lucy's lips pressed into a firm line, her eyes darting to the carpet. "Where's...where's my family?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

Natsu felt his eyes soften, seeing Lucy's predicament. "We're your family." Natsu reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder seeing as he couldn't take her hand. Lucy met his gaze and he continued "Fairy Tail, all of us. I'm your family." Natsu added shyly though didn't tear his gaze away.

"But where's my mom? I remember them...Jude was my father, and Layla-"

Natsu froze in his spot, that name leaving a huge gaping hole in his heart. Lucy, oblivious to this, continued on.

"Where's the Levy I know? Where's the great dragon Igneel?" Lucy sighed, putting her head between her legs. "Where's Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

Natsu felt his gaze harden. "I don't want to fight you." Natsu gritted out, trying to keep his temper. What was Lucy's problem? First disappearing then seduction,attempt suicide and now insulting his friends? There's only so much a boy can take in one day.

Lucy let out a sob, shaking her head. "I'm sorry.." She whimpered, wiping uselessly at her eyes.

Natsu's anger disappeared and was replaced with guilt, pulling the fragile girl into his arms again.

"Don't cry Lucy..." Natsu tried to awkwardly comfort the girl, patting her back. She just cried louder, her burned hands clenching his shirt.

"I'll keep you safe, so just smile." Natsu promised the weeping girl. Lucy felt something weird constrict in her chest, though she ignored it, trying to pull herself together.

Why was she crying so much? Was it because of the pain? Of her hands or what people have been saying? Not only did Mirajane not like her, but Lucy found out that many others didn't like the blonde. Lucy wasn't used to this kind of treatment, and she didn't like it one bit. It made her feel all alone and miserable.

"G-Gomenasai..." Lucy hiccuped, finally able to pull herself somewhat together, rubbing at her eyes cutely like a child.

Natsu smiled softly at her, allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "Just promise me you won't go suicidal again, okay?" Natsu asked, his voice serious. Lucy could feel the upset rolling off of the protective boy, causing her to feel warm and slightly better.

"I promise." She mumbled childishly against him.

"Pinky promise?" He prompt, holding out his pinky. Lucy didn't really understand, but wrapped her pinky around his in spite of it.

"Besides, I can't take some crybaby to the movies on friday, now can I?" Natsu scoffed in pretend. Lucy straightened up in his lap, her brown eyes seeming to return to the warm coffee color they always were.

"Really?" Lucy gasped in excitement. Natsu smiled lovingly at the blonde, nodding his head.

"I don't think my mom would mind if I missed one friday..." Natsu mumbled to himself, the blonde catching him off guard by wrapping her arms around him, glomping him to the floor.

* * *

**Lucy's emotions are sometimes unstable, causing her to do drastic things...**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**{**_**In the arms of someone who loves you like I do**_**}**

I apologize for my long absence, and I apologize for the beginning of this chapter. (not really :3)

* * *

Lisanna leisurely glided down the hallway, her mind drifting every which way.

This seemed to happen a lot more often ever since...well, ever since she heard Mira talking.

It had started a few days before Lucy had came, in fact.

_Mira had walked into their house, her face a sheer white. Her hands were trembling and her usual lovely blue eyes were wide in horror. Lisanna felt uneasy by the appearance of her sister._

"_Mira-nee you look like you've just seen a ghost!" The short white haired girl gaped, guiding her sister over to their couch. Mira shook her head, not finding the words to speak._

"_Are you okay?" She asked in concern, wondering if she should call Elfman into the room. Mira ever so slowly nodded her head, dazed eyes trailing up to her sister's. _

"_I-I'm fine, it's just..." Mira faltered slightly, shaking her head. Lisanna stared worriedly at her sister, eyes darting up to the clock to see it was nearly ten at night._

"_Where have you been?" She gasped, noticing her sister was drenched in rain water. Mira met her eyes, despaired._

"_Promise me you won't befriend her." Mira whimpered, tears glistening in her eyes. Lisanna's eyes widened in complete surprise, wondering what her sister was talking about. _

"_M-Mira-nee...are you sure you're alright?" She pressed on, eyes trailing her sister's body for any injuries. _

"_Of course!" The white haired beauty snapped in anger, frustrated with herself more than anyone. She knitted her eyebrows together, staring intently at the floor. _

"_Something happened at work and I...someone is going to come to school, okay? And you have to promise me you won't be her friend." Mira stared seriously at her sister, eyes hardening. Whatever happens, she _will_ protect Lisanna from heartbreak. _

"_O-Okay." Lisanna stuttered, her mind not functioning correctly to reject the idea. Mira deflated slightly, a small smile curling onto her lips. _

"_And promise me no matter what, you'll try to win Natsu."_

Lisanna shook the memory out of her mind, blushing slightly. Mira had been on edge ever since Lucy had came...it was weird. Mira acted like Lucy was some sort of unnatural being or disgusting rat, just the sound of her voice sent Mira running angrily.

Lisanna didn't like that at all. Her loving sister had _never ever _been so angry. Sure she was an aggressive child, but that had been a phase...this was so unlike Mira it upsetted her little sister.

And what right did Mira have to be so hateful? If anyone should be hateful it should be HER. Lucy had barely been there for a month and she could already tell Natsu fell head over heels for the blonde!

No matter, Lisanna couldn't fuel the hate needed. And if anything; it _hurt_ to see the way he looked at Lucy, not made her hate.

She sighed, just thinking of such things exhausted her. She shook the thoughts from her mind, continuing on her trek.

Lucy hadn't been to school today and Natsu didn't talk _at all. _He even got detention for not answering Ms. Bisca when she called on him.

Lisanna knew something was wrong with him and it worried her. So to (hopefully) raise his spirits, she baked him a dozen cookies in Home Ec.

She smiled down at the basket containing her treats, a skip adding to her step in excitement. She arrived at the detention hall and walked in, knowing when detention was officially over.

Natsu sat at a table on the other side of the room, his back facing her. His table was facing the window which allowed the sunlight to stream in and brighten his pink hair.

_How is he so cute? _She thought, forcing her blush down. She inhaled deeply before trudging forward and towards the male, hoping her heart would slow down.

"N-Natsu?" Lisanna piped up. Natsu visibly jumped, his hunched over shoulders straightening instantly. He picked his head up and whipped it around, eyebrows furrowed and eyes annoyed. Once he noticed who it was he visibly brightened, turning around in his chair to give her his signature smile.

"Hey Lis, what's up?" He asked brightly. She smiled, a boost of confidence rushing through her.

"Well I noticed you weren't that happy today so I made these for you!" Lisanna explained, thrusting her basket toward him. Natsu's smile turned into an excited grin as he ripped the paper away to see the cookies.

She watched as his eyes darkened, muffled disappointment shining in them. "Oh..." He mumbled under his breath, trying not to give away his true feelings.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Natsu's black eyes darted back up to meet her blue ones, trying to grasp kind words.

"I-It's just...I don't really like sweet things..." He mumbled sheepishly, feeling bad. Lisanna deflated sadly but nodded, remembering why he didn't like cookies.

"M-My mistake." She whispered, pulling them away. Natsu stared at her guilty.

"I'll still eat them!" He offered, not wanting her hard work to go to waste. She shook her head and turned away, sighing.

"It's okay, I have to go...bye..." She muttered, shuffling out of the entrance. She stood in the hallway for a minute, trying to control her uneven breathing.

Of course she would forget that. Of course he wouldn't take them. Of course this would happen. Why? Why couldn't he happily accept them? Why did he have to turn her down?

_He only rejected my cookies and yet I'm so upset? _She thought bitterly, shaking her head. She stormed out of the school, closing her eyes to keep her tears contained.

"Watch it!" A gruff voice grumbled. She stumbled back, catching herself at the last minute. She opened her eyes, her blue orbs watery.

"Here!" She thrusted her basket aggressively into the chest of the teen boy, racing away afterwards, wiping at her eyes desperately.

Bixlow blinked in confusion, opening the basket only to see cookies.

"Chocolate chip, my favorite."

* * *

Natsu sighed, turning around to stare at the desk again. Great, now he had hurt Lisanna's feelings.

He picked himself up and trudged out of the building, his mood worsening. He followed the dirt path to his home, his mind drifting everywhere.

"Natsu!" An excited voice squealed. He turned in surprise, eyebrows arching.

"Luce?" He yelled, wondering why she was outside. She waved enthusiastically at him from behind the fence, clippers in her other hand.

"Hiii!" She called, an extravagant smile lighting up her face. Natsu quickened his pace, rushing over to her.

"What're you doing?" He asked, wary of the danger in her hands. She giggled, snipping at a bush.

"Igneel said I could play snip the bushes game!" She explained, smile still in place. He stared at her weirdly, shaking his head. _That old bastard...tricking Luce into doing his chores...tch. _He thought, watching as she continued to snip away.

"It's fun just like he said!" She cheered. She gave him a look, eyes widening in realization.

"You ditched me!" She accused, a pout forming on her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight anger, brown eyes demanding an answer.

Natsu blanched, a sheepish smile curling onto his lips. "Heh...w-well you see.." He trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse for why he allowed her to stay home.

"You promised me!" She exclaimed, hurt flashing in her eyes. "You promised me I could go to school!" She jutted her lower lip out grumpily, shoulders sagging.

He looked away from her, sighing. "Well I thought you need a day off is all, you were pretty upset yesterday..." He trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to remember the events that transpired. She looked down solemnly, shutting up her complaining instantly.

"Hey it's okay...I forgive you. Just don't forget me again, okay?" She asked. Natsu nodded in agreement, causing her to smile widely. She took his hand in hers, tugging him forward eagerly.

"I made you something!" She blurted, throwing the door open. He quickly discarded his backpack while she tugged him along, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"What is it?" He managed to say. She guided him toward the kitchen, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I made cookies!" She squeaked. Natsu felt his stomach rumble uneasily, his dampened mood coming back.

"C-Cookies?" He asked sadly, feeling a sudden urge of deja vu. She nodded her head rapidly, picking a cooled cookie off of the pan.

"Here!" She stuffed his mouth before he could protest. Nearly choking by the sudden food pushed down his throat. He pushed away from her so he could swallow properly.

He expected gushy chocolate to melt in his mouth. He expected gagging. He expected a crying Lucy.

He didn't expect his taste buds craving more.

There were no chocolates or sweets in the cookie. It tasted...spicy.

"What is this?" He asked, bewildered. Lucy giggled at his expression, pleased by his reaction to her cooking.

"Well I know you don't like sweets so I made...spicy cookies instead." Lucy admitted, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly. She stared down at his feet bashfully before bringing her gaze back up, large brown eyes gazing innocently into his onyx orbs.

Natsu felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he quickly looked away, opting to stuff his face once more. He moaned in pleasure, his eyes half lidded.

"What's going on in here?" Igneel's suspicious voice rose into the room. Natsu turned around, looking as guilty as a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_Perverted bastard! _He thought, appalled at what Igneel thought was going on. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily, taking another bite of his cookie.

Lucy giggled, turning toward Igneel cheerfully. "Do you want a cookie Igneel-san?" She offered. Natsu gave her a shrewd look, his eyes darting protectively over to the cookie platter.

"No thanks, I don't like sweets." Igneel declined politely. Lucy opened her mouth to tell him they were spicy only to have Natsu's hand go over her mouth.

"Aw man that's too bad; well you heard him Luce! More for me!" Natsu grinned eagerly, piling more into his mouth. He nearly melted into the floor, turning to Lucy with happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best!" He said genuinely. She waved his thanks off, slightly smug about her cooking skills.

"Wah~ You make me blush!" She giggled, cupping her cheeks. She looked over to the tray of cookies once more, watching as he engulfed most of them.

"I made a normal platter for everyone at school!" She explained, pulling out another sheet.

"Especially for Lisanna, she's seemed so down recently!" Lucy sighed sadly, her heart going out for the white haired girl.

Natsu felt his mood falter, staring guilty down at his crumb covered fingers.

* * *

**once again, gomen ^^ hehehe I am SO bored this summer...ugh! D: I was reading a GrayLi and then...inspiration~? /dead**

**also thanks to everyone who's favorite!**

**GoldenRoseTanya, ILoveAnimeGuys, PARADISE.x, QuietDragon13, Sen'ninriki, iLikeCookies12, The-dauntless-instruments, TheBeastHunter, TivaNaluKick4evs, crazy4fairytail, kingofdarkdragons, wildanimelover, Azuky-Bunny, Caught in a love triangle, Chiharu Himeji, Pandachan120, Rina Nina, Yuuki Asuna, nalu143, MelyaDreamer, Otaku'25, animebunny23, a cookie for Nashi, AznCookiee, Lady scarlet'1997, Yuni-sama, sakuraneko08, An1mE QueeN, LiLyRoSe98, just a pinay, lolyousaidbucket, Kohaku No Ama No Gawa, LinkLover123, Tsubaki394, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, Shugofairy3, kokoro737, xDillie, fairytail96, silent cresecndo, Lars Dragneel, Katie Heartphillia, DeliciouslyAddicted, Kurosaki Anne, PokemonSky1999, Yuiina, BitterSweetTeas, 156AnImE-NeRd156, skyblueberry, Dumpling Mei, Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy, erza scarlet of fairy tail, Doraguniru, Bohmzawe, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, Malfoy's Mate, Flippy00, Gruvia lovah, NALU-4-EVER-12, Sakura4128, dreamheart6789, keikain, Goddess of All the Universes, iceCreamLoVeSmE, inazumadraco, Chubster9021, Eto117, Twilight Imperial Princess, Xx4evaanimexX, , SincerelyTruly, puppyX3, TheCrack-Effect, Koori Shirayuki, JMxJLxRT, Kiddo206, AHvY1920, IronFistoftheMarshMallowDragon, Asterin'bunny, AnimeOtakuNyanx3, Annie Blackheart XD, XxPlueXx, ascarroll, cocobean4ever, Hanbyueljang, Jerzalove777, Lunaroid2906, saya97, Arrow of Artemis, gleek4412, michaelwhite.117z, BlueFlames.03, KageYami, creastirion45, animelover540, DreamScale2Reality, X-StarMaidenGazer-X, , Ninja-w-Attitude, JuneSea, brandnewmelody, ddf12345, KittyGoesNyaa, nutellaxsora, smileysparklea, okami-onna, o.o AnimeXLuver v.v, zebragoddess, Fairy Tail Natsu X Lucy, lovelyleveret, KiraLoveless, Drunkly**

**please review, thanks XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you sincerely for reviewing! (GoldenRoseTanya, Doraguniru, Guest, Brandorable, AyeeeItsCoco, PokemonSky1999 , Annie Blackheart XD, GuiltyCrown09, Rose Tiger , fairytailluv34 , Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, NaLu, Nalu4evr, Arrow of Artemis, Miho, PARADISE.x, creastirion45, Yuni-sama, DreamScale2Reality, X-StarMaidenGazer-X, DarkKnight5963 , 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming, 4Eva Dreaming,cookie. panda -roo,cookie. panda -roo, PrincessWarrior24, lolyousaidbucket, The Diamond Cross, KawaiiOdango, GoldenRoseTanya , Miho, MelyaDreamer, PARADISE.x , Annie Blackheart XD, DreamScale2Reality, 4Eva Dreaming, natsuandlucy4ever, Guest, SnowDragonSlayerTasha, SnowDragonSlayerTasha, NatcyLunaLove, NaluLove95, Amy, ChocoCookiesRule134, InLoveWithFairyTail, osnapitzjera, Thunderz, clea everlasting, dragonslayerEDWARDELRIC, dragonslayerEDWARDELRIC  
**

******DarkKnight5963: haha yeah sorry for that ^^''' but thank you tons! :D **

**********The Diamond Cross: gomemasai u.u c;; but thank you~ (sad to hear about u losing interest...but i know how it feels, i too have fallen out of a fandom D: ) but still thanks! **

* * *

**{**_**I wish to you  
that we would always be together like this,**_**}**

The next day, Lucy had made sure to wake up extra early and at least beat Natsu.

(Which wasn't that hard, because boy he could _sleep_.)

So she made some waffles, poured a river of syrup on top of them, and then sat at the kitchen table, wondering what she should now do.

She stared down at the table before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a glass of milk. She poured herself a cup and quietly slurped at it, her eyes trailing around.

Her brown eyes landed on a picture of a blonde haired lady, sadness filling her slightly as she recognized the face.

"_Who's that?" The girl blinked at the picture curiously. _

_Igneel sighed quietly, staring down at the teenager with sad orbs. _

"_That's my wife." He explained, a ghost of a smile lighting up his lips. Lucy pulled back slightly in surprise to stare at him instead of the photo, her brown eyes widened in awe._

"_T-That's Natsu's mom?" She asked aloud, eyes trailing back towards the picture of the woman._

_Igneel chuckled at how interested she seemed, nodding his head slightly. "That's her alright," he confirmed for Lucy._

"_She's so pretty!" She exclaimed before thinking. She clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing bashfully. "W-What's her name?" _

"_Her name was Layla." Igneel murmured, his eyes glassing over with memories. "She was very kind and bright, she loved Natsu very much." A grin stretched across his features at the thought, his chest feeling warm. _

"_Wow…." Lucy gasped in pure amazement, her eyes wide with the thought of this woman with a younger Natsu. She giggled at the cute image in her head, a smile tugging at her lips. _

"_Pardon me for asking, but I heard from Natsu that your mother recently passed?" Igneel stared down at the girl with raised eyebrows, curiosity in his eyes. "Sorry for your loss." He bowed his head respectfully and the girl smiled softly._

"_Yeah…she was the greatest! Matter of fact, her name was Layla, too!" Lucy realized in surprise, looking up towards Igneel. Igneel stared at her in amusement. _

"_That sure is weird…coincidence much?" He shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, not wanting to elaborate that it just might _not _be such a coincidence after all. _

"_Haha yeah," she smiled fakely instead, nodding at the thought. She once more studied the picture, only to see more and more similarities between her own mother and Natsu's._

Did Natsu just recreate his mother?

_Lucy shook the thought out of her head. No way would Natsu make his mother hers…._

_Besides, her mother had brown eyes, not blue like Layla Dragneel. _

_She sighed at the jumbled thoughts in her head, wondering just when Natsu was getting home._

She pulled herself out of the flashback, remembering the conversation she had had with Igneel when Natsu had left her home while he went to school.

Thinking about going to school churned her stomach.

_Mirajane…._

She shook her head roughly at the negative thoughts, not wanting to think that way. Mira…she _would _become Mirajane's friend! She had to!

…She wanted to.

She pouted childishly and walking back up the stairs and into Natsu's room, walking towards the closet where she had relocated her items, which seemed to really shake Natsu up…

_Me, not real? Pfft…_ Lucy thought though a stone did drop in her stomach.

What exactly _was _she?

She wasn't human, what with the whole 'water = disappearing' thing.

So what _was _she?

_A scrap piece of accident. _Mira's voice snarled in her mind, making her wince. She quickly picked up a shirt with a cute kitty on it, pulling it over her head so that it fit correctly. She giggled at the cat before continuing to search for pants, deciding to go with simple gray skinny jeans.

"Mhmmm…." A familiar voice mumbled before a collision noise was heard followed by a swear. She smiled softly, turning around to see Natsu opening the door with half lidded eyes, his forehead slightly red.

"_Stupid door…" _He grumbled begrudgingly. Lucy waved enthusiastically, feeling happier just by his presence.

"Good morning Natsu!" She called cheerfully, any and all negative thoughts dissipating. Natsu's eyes raked over towards her as he yawned, nodding sleepily.

"Hey," he replied normally, turning to walk into the bathroom and brush his teeth. Lucy continued on putting her outfit on, slipping into her socks and her shoes to finish off her look.

When Natsu came back into the room, he looked more alert than before. He smiled at her only for his eyebrows to crinkle together.

"What's with that shirt?" He asked, looking slightly weirded out at the 'adorable' kitten on her tee.

"It's cute, right?" She giggled obliviously, skipping out of the room and down the stairs for breakfast. Natsu stood there for a moment and shook his head, deciding to just go along with it and not ask any questions.

He rubbed any lingering sleepiness away, trudging down the stairs after the rowdy blonde. He walked into the kitchen, only to see food already prepared. He blinked in surprise before grinning widely, just thinking about the food.

"I already fixed Happy a bowl, too!" Lucy called over her shoulder while she walked towards the kitchen table with their plates. He trailed after her, staring longingly down at the delicious food.

"That's great…" He replied absently, not able to care while he was so hungry.

"We really need to work on his bowl! I was thinking of coloring it to look like a fish!" Lucy giggled, eyes sparkling at the thought. Natsu nearly choked on his spit, turning towards her suspiciously.

"He'll try to eat his bowl." He replied seriously, taking his seat. Lucy pouted, sitting down herself.

"Humph fine." She mumbled in disappointment. He sighed at her look, rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll get the paint later." He offered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold strong against her moe powers. She clapped her hands together, a joyful look on her face.

"No need! I already have some, but I might need a few pieces of wood to craft something on it!" Lucy remembered happily, giving Natsu a smile.

"O-Okay." He looked away quickly, forking his food. Igneel had already left for his extra work shift so Natsu knew he wouldn't be coming. He ate in peace, no thoughts on his mind.

"So Natsu," Lucy swallowed her doubts, turning towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question, wondering what she wanted.

"Since _I am _going to school, I was wondering if I missed anything." She asked, surprising him by the somber look on her face.

"A-Ah… no?" He stumbled over his words, blushing. Honestly, he hadn't paid any attention during school the day she was at home, not really finding it necessary.

She scrunched her eyebrows together suspiciously, wondering what was up with him. Shrugging, she decided to let it go, knowing it wasn't worth the headache.

"Okay! I can't wait to see everyone, Sting especially!" She giggled to herself giddily, cupping her cheeks as her eyes shone with a thought.

Natsu's mouth instantly dropped into an annoyed pout, a childish aura surrounding him as he crossed his arms and grumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's so special about Sting?" He asked grouchily, suspicious of the two blondes. Lucy went into another giggling fit, dismissing his question with a wave of her hand.

"Nothing~" She hummed mysteriously, making him feel even more annoyed. He puffed his cheeks, deciding to drop the topic….for now.

Did she _liiike _Sting? He would not let Lucy fall in love with that….that…that idiot! No way in hell would he allow Sting to go out with his Lucy!

Lucy smiled softly at Natsu's look, knowing he was off in his own world with the frown on his face. She put a hand over his, drawing him back to the world.

"Don't worry Natsu; I'm just helping him with something." Lucy promised, her smile twitching upwards at the quick flash of relief that filled his eyes.

"What?" He sniffed, knowing his dignity had been stomped on, his cheeks a burning pink hue.

"Just stuff~ besides Natsu, I only like you!" She promised happily, fist pumping the air.

He once more looked away abruptly, his pout reforming. "Whatever…" was the only thing he could think to murmur, his cheeks now a hot scarlet. Lucy felt a frown form on her lips at his response, not liking how he immediately denied her affections.

_She's naïve, like a child. She doesn't understand what she's saying. _He reminded himself over and over again, his mood dampening at the thought.

"We better get going, and then when we get home we can go to the movies!" Lucy squealed pleasantly, rushing away to grab her backpack. She met Natsu at the front door, swinging it open. He allowed her to trot out first, closing and locking the door behind himself. Lucy skipped a little ways forward, turning to smile grandiosely at him.

The sun rays did her beautiful blonde hair justice, shining off in early morning rays, soft on her face. She smiled her perfect smile, her cheeks their natural rosy color.

He averted his eyes, pocketing his hands nervously, hoping she wouldn't look as beautiful the whole entire day. Especially with Sting…

He broke out of the thought when he felt something warm wrap around his hand that had fallen out of his pocket, startling him. He turned quickly, looking to find Lucy smiling shyly at him.

He subtly peeked down, realizing his hand was linked with hers. Eyes widening in surprise, he pulled away as fast as he could, not even realizing what he was doing.

Lucy flinched at how quickly he pulled away, hurt that he was pushing her away. She frowned, walking a good two feet away from him.

Natsu peered over at her curiously, wondering what was up with her today. He wanted to ask, but for some reason unknown to him, his voice refused to work.

He shrugged it off, deciding if something was truly bothering her she would say.

"Hey Luc-"Coming upon the school, he turned to tell her something when she suddenly bolted forward, scurrying toward the gates. He paused in his walking, eyebrows raised in utter confusion.

She made sure to duck her head, her face completely red while she fled, mentally yelling at herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She whispered, trying to cool her cheeks down. She sighed, shaking her head and entering school, trying to calm herself down.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde finally raised her head, turning to see a waving Levy, a big smile on her face. Lucy instantly brightened, rushing forward to meet her friend.

"Hey Levy-chan!" She greeted, surprised by the excited look in Levy's eyes. Levy grasped her hands, jumping in excitement.

"Did you hear?!" Levy nearly squealed, bouncing on her heels. Lucy raised an eyebrow, wondering what the small girl was talking about.

"Um…no?" She replied innocently, her curiosity rising with each passing second.

Levy's olive eyes widened before she squeaked, pulling away suddenly. "You'll find out soon~" She giggled, skipping away, astonishing the girl.

…What just happened?

She tried shaking it away, collecting her books from her locker. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned in surprise to see Lisanna.

The girl stood in front of her, a deep frown on her face. Lucy watched in surprise at the emotions flickering over Lisanna's face, concern filling her.

"Are you okay Lisanna….?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she stood cautiously. Lisanna jumped slightly, eyes widening as she returned to the world from her deep thoughts.

"W-What?!" She squeaked, a blush covering her cheeks in embarrassment. Lucy, relieved, giggled lightly, realizing her friend had spaced out.

"You looked trouble, are you okay?" Lucy explained, eyebrows drawn together. Lisanna's mouth turned into a firm line, her gaze hardening.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" She shouted, though no one paid attention since it was always so loud in the halls. Lisanna's index finger was pointing towards the blonde while she addressed her.

"Are you in love with Natsu Dragneel?"

…

…

…

_!_

The serious look on Lisanna's face told the blonde she wasn't joking. Lucy's entire face turned bright red at the sudden inquiry, head darting right and left to make sure no one else was paying attention.

"I-In love? W-W-With Natsu?" She hiccupped, face even brighter than before. She mulled it over, hesitating for a full second to think.

_Was _she in love with Natsu Dragneel?

He created her…sort of. He gave her a home. He became her friend.

She loved him for it.

But was she…_in _love with him?

Lisanna, noticing the fact that the girl was in thought, felt her heart begin to break.

She was right.

Lisanna was no match for this new stranger. For some reason unfathomable to her, Lucy was able to capture Natsu's heart seemingly the first week she arrived.

Lucy gulped at the look on the white haired girl's face, reminding her of the girl's sister who had tortured her with hurtful words.

"Just make him happy, okay?" Lisanna whispered, her eyes beginning to mist over. Feeling the tears ready to come at any moment, she began to awkwardly giggle at her foolishness, slightly shaking her head in disbelief.

"L-Lisanna…?" Lucy's reply was filled with anguish, her mouth dropping slightly in shock.

The girl quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to seem weak. "D-Do that for me please, okay? As a friend, right?" She pled, her voice raw with the emotions she was feeling. Lucy felt her bottom lip quiver, a fierce look filling her brown eyes.

Lucy rushed forward, grabbing Lisanna's wrists. Startled, the girl looked up to see Lucy's shining eyes.

"I promise! I'll do it, I promise!" She replied vehemently, pulling the girl into a tight hug. Lisanna stood numb in Lucy's arms for a minute before a soft, bittersweet smile melted onto her features.

"Arigatou Lucy….arigatou.." She whispered, wrapping her arms back around her close friend.

Mira was wrong about Lucy.

Lucy was just as human as the rest of them.

* * *

**STORY SO FAR:**

**basically natsu = hiro mashima. He made up the entire thing himself. Except everyone is in his real, actually life EXCEPT Lucy. She's the only one who he created. Everyone else is his friend/enemy/person he knows etc. he's mashima, and Lucy is...Lucy. She never LIVED in the manga, but she REMEMBERS it. Like in her mind, because y'know...she wasn't _real. _So I hope that helped, please tell me if you still have questions I would love to answer them! sorry for the long A/N's xc**

**A lot of things are going on at once I know gomen gomen u.u but at least I updated…right? Next chapter will have ESJHG STUFF I PLANNED IT OUT OMG FINAAALLY I think you'll really like the next chapter ;DDD …unless I change my plans, yayy~~~^_^**

**School in like 2 days D: pls lawd XD the only reason I'd be excited about school is because I went to open house and DID THEY HAVE A MANGA COLLECTION OR WHAT?! THEY EVEN HAD FAIRY TAIL! I was so syked and I swear this year I AM joining the anime club~~ I want friends who like anime V.V anyway hope you liked….sorry it was a little boring y.y**

**And also I love Lisanna and I actually find myself liking making her cry :33 sad angst Lisanna one-shot soon? Maybe….(haha no too lazy)**

**Idk if I'll have to use the 'school' excuse when I start because I'm taking all advanced classes and English advanced-advanced so…we'll see **** I've never really tried in school before honestly let's see if the challenge can make me(lol no too lazy :P ) **

**Please review, thank you~~~! **


End file.
